Fuiste mi deseo
by Klayrine
Summary: Hermione es una hermosa mujer pero una sabelotodo, Tom es un joven casi perfecto pero demasiado solo. Un viaje los unirá a los dos cambiando por completo la historia que conocemos de Harry Potter. Aclaro los personas no son mio, tal vez algunos si lo seran, pero otros son de J.K. Rowling.
1. El viaje Inicia

Hermione siempre ha sido una pequeña ratón de biblioteca y eso no cambiara y menos ahora que tiene 16 años, aunque claro el cambio es inminente, sus cabello son aún más rizados que de costumbre, sus cuerpo desarrollo unas hermosas curvas y sus pechos han crecido favorablemente, además de que toda ella se ha vuelto demasiado hermosa pero aun es una sabelotodo, pero eso no la desaminaba era la mejor de su clase ella sabía que al final todo daría frutos.

-Hermione,¿ vamos al campo?- dijo Ron viendo como Hermione caminaba por el pasillo.  
-Oh Ron, lo lamento pero debo ir a la biblioteca quiero leer un libro que meciono la profesora McGonagall, lo lamento enserio- dijo la joven castaña.

- te dije que no iba venir, siempre está metida en esos libros-.  
- cállate Ron así es ella y así debemos quererla.  
- si Harry pero a veces creo todos tienen razón es una insoportable sabelotodo-  
- no vuelvas a decir eso Hermione es nuestra amiga-  
- de acuerdo pero admítelo a veces se pasa- fueron las palabras que Ron comentaba a Harry en el pasillo sin sospechar que Hermione las había oído demasiado bien lo que provoco que una lagrima de cristal resbalara en su hermosa mejilla.

Hermione llego llorando a la biblioteca, pensando en las palabras que dijo Ron, ella solo lloraba, con varios libros a su alrededor, adelantando tareas, todo para poder olvidar aunque fuera un momento las horribles palabras de Ron y aunque nada lograba borrar ese sentimiento tan horrible que sentía en su corazón, ella siempre estuvo muy encariñada de Ron.

-Maldito Ron, es un tonto, todo lo que hago por él y así me paga- murmuraba- a veces me gustaría irme de aquí, no seguir así, no me gusta para nada ver como cada día se burlan de mí, odio ser la insoportable sabelotodo, odio- en eso Hermione escucho un ruido, no estaba sola, vio como un hombre encapuchado se acercó a ella y saco su varita y apuntándola dijo un conjuro que Hermione no alcanzo a escuchar y todo se volvió negro.

Hermione despertó en un lugar demasiado oscuro, esa como una sala totalmente negra y lo único que se alcazaba a ver era un dibujo extraño en el piso, y vio al hombre encapuchado terminando de hacer aquel dibujo.

-¡Eyy tú!, ¿Quién eres?, ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?- pregunto la joven castaña con firmesa y sin miedo después de todo ella era una Gryffindor, ella no debía tener miedo.  
-Eyyyyyy!, ¿acaso no escuchas?- gruño la joven enojada.

Por otra parte aquel hombre solo termino de dibujar y conjuro unas palabras que Hermione no comprendía a perfección pero pudo notar que era un latín

_Tempus sacrum_

_tempus vitae_

_fit praesens ad praeteritum_

_et vita-mutato_

Al decir estas palabras el dibujo desapareció abriendo en el piso un enorme hoyo lleno de luz Hermione solo miraba asustada porque solo entendía poco pero sabía que algo malo estaba a punto de pasa, se acercó aquel hoyo y sin sospecharlo, el hombre que la había secuestrado la empujo, Hermione solo logro gritar mientras caía en ese enorme agujero que al entrar ella se cerró.

-ahora las cosas serán diferentes- dijo aquel hombre viendo el suelo y era más y nada menor que Lucius Malfoy .

- Solo espero que tu Hermione seas lo que el señor necesitaba- dijo marcándose de aquella habitación.

Por otra parte Harry y Ron estaban en el comedor, notaron que el lugar de Hermione estaba vacío.

-Ron, ¿Dónde está Hermione?- pregunto Harry preocupado.  
-No lo sé Harry por si no lo recuerdas yo estaba contigo- respondió el pelirrojo.  
-tengo un mal presentimiento- respondió Harry.  
-No te preocupes de seguro está en la biblioteca o algo así, tu sabes cómo es ella- dijo aquel pelirrojo concentrado en su alimento, pero aun así Harry no estaba tranquilo.


	2. Una vida pasada, para una vida futura

Hermione despertó demasiado desorientada ya que su caía al hoyo no había sido nada placentera, pero noto que estaba en los jardines de Hogwarts pero diferentes estaban demasiado diferentes, ella se extrañó demasiado y aunque más porque se notaba que era pleno medio día, como era posible

-Señorita, ¿Qué hace ahí?- pregunto una joven.  
-Sí, pero necesito ir con el director- dijo ella muy confundida, nunca había visto a esa joven.  
- claro señorita la llevare con el director- dijo aquella joven muy risueña.  
- me podrías decir que año es- comento Hermione mientras veía a la joven que borro su sonrisa del rostro.  
-Bueno en 1944, ¿por qué algún problema?- dijo la joven mirando extrañada a Hermione.

Caminaron para llegar a la oficina del director, Hermione estaba demasiado extrañada todo tenía un decorado diferente, no mucho pero algunas cosas, algunos cuadros, las personas, Hermione sintió un nudo en estomago al ver todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, ella comprendió la que era casi inevitable de creer ella estaba en el pasado.

-Bueno señorita solo tiene que pasar por aquí y llegara con el director Dippet- al oír eso Hermione se sintió más nerviosa que nunca, llego su destino y vi a un mago de avanzada edad, calvo excepto por algunos cabellos, pero a lado de él estaba el profesor Dumbledore un poco más jovial, claro no tanto él tenía su barba pero no tan crecida ni su cabello tan largo.

-¿Quién es usted señorita?- pregunto el profesor Dumbledore extrañado él nunca había visto a aquella joven.  
- Disculpen profesores, es que, yo, soy- en eso Hermione comenzó a llorar.  
-Tranquila niña, ¿qué ocurre?- dijo el director Dippet levándose de su escritorio directo a abrazar aquella joven llorando sin consuelo.  
-Es que yo no soy de aquí, quiero ir a casa- soltó Hermione entre llanto.  
-alto si usted no es de aquí, ¿de dónde es?- pregunto extrañado el profesor Dumbledore.  
-Yo soy del futuro- al decir eso ambos profesores se quedaron perplejos, casi pálidos al escuchar dicha declaración, Hermione solo podía concentrarse en llorar y llorar.

-Jovencita, usted, debería- trato de comentar el director.  
-Señorita, ¿Cómo se llama- intervino Dumbledore con un tono demasiado gentil.  
-soy Hermione Granger – al decir eso el profesor Dumbledore solo la miro.  
-Bueno señorita me temo decir que- el directo añadió

No podrá volver a casa, lo lamento- al decir eso Hermione, sintió que algo se rompía en ella  
- eso no puede ser posible, ¿cómo que no volveré a casa?, eso no puede ser- dijo ella casi en un tono histérico.  
-Lo lamento señorita Granger, pero en esta época no existen conjuros, ni nada que pueda regresarla con existo a su tiempo lo siento, enserio- al decir eso Hermione solo se quedó en un estado de chock.

En eso la puerta se abrió y un joven alto, piel blanca casi pálida, cabello negro, ojos azul oscuro, alto y aunque cueste admitir demasiado guapo, entro extrañado por la imagen que tenía enfrente de él.

-disculpe la interrupción director, profesor Dumbledore, amm señorita- dijo aquel joven aun con los ojos llenos de duda.  
-no te preocupes Tom, creo que llegaste en mejor momento, necesitamos pedirte un favor- dijo el Director con una sonrisa (nada buena).  
-claro, todo por usted director- dijo aquel joven.  
-bueno me gustaría que por favor escolte a la señorita Granger a la sala común de Gryffindor, ya que ella es una nueva estudiante aquí- dijo el directo.  
-claro profesor, todo lo que sea por usted- contesto Tom.

Ambos jóvenes salieron de la sala donde estaban los dos maestros, Hermione no estaba en condiciones de pensar, ni siquiera había notado la belleza de aquel joven.

-cree que fue buena idea dejarla con el- dijo Dumbledore.  
- claro Albus, ¿Quién mejor que Tom para guiarla?- dijo sonriente.  
-director, me gustaría saber si… ¿me dejaría ayudar económicamente y emocionalmente a la señorita Granger?- dijo Albus.  
- claro Albus, de hecho incluso yo ayudare a la joven , no sé por qué pero tengo un excelente presentimiento de esto.  
- yo no- murmuro el profesor.

Por otra parte se podía ver al joven caminado unos 4 pasos más adelante que Hermione ella caminaba con la cabeza baja y los hombros de caigos, era la imagen de una Hermione destrozada.

-aquí es señorita- dijo tom enfrente del cuadro.  
-gracias- agrego sin animos Hermione.  
-bueno me retiro- al decir eso el joven camino con su misma elegancia alejándose de ella.

Hermione espero a que otro Gryffindor dijiera la contraseña y pasara con él, el entrar todos se le quedaban viendo extrañados, nadie la conocía ni ella conocía a nadie, eran doloroso para Hermione no ver a Harry o a Ron, en eso Hermione pudo distinguir a aquella joven que se había encontrado en el jardín

-Hola, ¿Quién eres?- pregunto aquella joven risueña.  
-Me llamo Hermione, Hermione Granger- contesto tímidamente.  
-Bueno, yo me llamo Dulcinea, Dulcinea Moon, soy de México, pero mis padres son ingleses, la familia Moon Solei, tal vez los has escuchado.  
-Lo lamento pero no, la verdad no estoy muy conectada al mundo exterior- dijo Hermione con un tono más que deprimente.  
-Ayy, amiga no te pongas así, sé que es duro, pero estar en Hogwarts te juro que será lo mejor de todo, mira para que no te sientas mal ya tienes una nueva amiga- dijo aquella joven, que abrazo a Hermione y ella le correspondió Hermione necesitaba un abrazo urgentemente y esa joven se lo había dado.

La Hermione se acostó en su cama, bueno nueva cama, ella solo cerro los ojos y quedo profundamente dormida, entregándose así a los brazos de Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente Hermione se despertó cansada, pero un poco más optimista, fue directamente a la oficina del director.

-profesor Dippet, ya que me quedare en este tiempo ¿Cómo obtendré mis túnicas, mis libros y mi ingredientes de pociones?- pregunto ella con algo que incluso el profesor Dippet tenía dudas un bella sonrisa.  
-Oh, señorita no se preocupe, el profesor Dumbledore y yo ya nos encargamos de eso ve ese baúl, es suyo espero que, sea de agrado ya que compramos las túnicas y todo- dijo el directo sonriendo con orgullo de sí mismo.  
-Oh, Gracias profesor- dijo sonriendo acercándose a sus nuevas cosas- profesor ¿Cómo supo que soy de Gryffindor?- pregunto ingenuamente.  
-Señorita puede que el uniforme haya cambiado en el futuro pero aún mantienen esa corbata y el escudo de Gryffindor y yo nunca dejo pasar las cosas- dijo casi en un tono heroico y frívolo.  
-oh, bueno gracias- en eso entra el profesor Albus con una lista de materias.  
- Señorita Granger ¿qué clases quiere tomar?- dijo el señor.  
- las demás escójalas por mi menos adivinación, esa materia la quiero lejos de mí, ni el mismo Merlín me haría tomarla- respondió Hermione con una mueca.  
- de acuerdo señorita, entonces espero que le vaya bien en todas sus materias aunque por mí llevara las más complicadas para una jovencita de su edad- agrego Dumbledore.

Hermione se dirigió al baño de niñas, se bañó, se cambió, se arregló su cabello agregando ese esponjado que ella amaba, al ponerse su uniforme nuevo noto que los profesores lo escogieron más corto de lo que ella normalmente usaba, pero eso no le molesto al contrario, pero el accesorio más bello que llevaba era su hermosa sonrisa y sus ojos de seguridad.

Al dirigiré al comedor, noto a una joven castaña específicamente castaña, ojos cafés oscuros, blanca como la nieve, su cabello era ondulado y corto, ella trato de reconocer a la joven pero hasta que escucho su voz entendió que era Dulcinea, la joven que la había consolado la noche anterior.

-Hermione ven, siéntate conmigo- le dijo casi en gritos la chica.  
-Hola Dulci, ¿cómo estás?- pregunto Hermione.  
-oww, que tierna eres me dices Dulci, pues amm bien Hermione un poco preocupada.- comento Dulcinea  
-¿por qué?- pregunto Hermione  
-lo que ocurre es que la persona que amo bueno, el no me ha enviado una carta ni nada, tengo miedo de que algo le haya pasado- dijo la joven con cara triste.  
-¿estás en otro colegio?-agrego Hermione.  
-él es bueno, es muggle – al decir eso ambas chicas se quedaron en silencio.

Todo iba bien cambiaron de tema bromeaba, le preguntaba Hermione cosas a Dulcinea, todo marchaba a la perfección hasta que por las puertas del comedor entro, un joven que Hermione reconoció muy bien, lo reconocía porque usando legeremancia, había visto los recuerdo dos de Harry

-por los calzones de Merlín y el sostén Morgana….. Voldemort- dijo Hermione con una expresión del cuadro del grito.  
-disculpa que dijiste Hermione- pregunto Dulcinea, al ella voltear en dirección a donde ella veía noto lo que miraba- Ah, Tom Riddle, si es guapo pero es demasiado engreído, todas las chicas quieren ser su novia pero el solo coge y se va- dijo Dulcinea viendo con asco al joven.  
-por Merlín, Hermione estas más pálida que la barba de Merlín- decían Dulcinea viendo como Hermione no cambiaba su rostro de miedo.  
-Ohh, creo que lo mejor es irnos a clases, ¿que tenemos a esta hora?- dijo Hermione sin dejar su expresión de grito.  
-Bueno tenemos pociones, vamos- al decir eso ambas jóvenes se dirigieron al salón de pociones.

Por otra parte en la mesa de Slytherin, Tom solo hablaba con ciertas personas Arcturus Black, Abraxas Malfoy y algunos otros jóvenes de la casa de la serpiente, pero en especial Arcturus comentaba sobre la nueva leona

-¿es muy guapo no lo crees Malfoy?- decía Black.  
- Black no seas puerco, tal vez es un sangre sucia- contesto Abraxas.  
-pero es no lo quita lo hermosa, ni lo buena que esta- comento con lujuria.  
-basta los dos parecen animales- comento Tom.  
- Riddel, no seas aburrido, mírala es hermosa, tú crees que deseara salir conmigo a ya sabes hablarle de tu- comento el joven Black.  
- has lo que quiera Black- agrego Tom antes de levantarse para ir a clase para desgracia de Hermione….

POCIONES.

**Nota de la autora:**

Chicos perdónenme si algunos datos están mal por ejemplo los nombres de los personajes del pasado es que no sabía que antecesores de las familias estaban en esa época, tal vez Abraxas no pertenecía a esta época pero es que no encontré una especificación, bueno muchas gracias las personas que leyeron, si quieren puede darme ideas comentarios lo que quieran, además me alegro los comentarios de dos personitas:

**Annie Darcy: **claro que volverás a leerme gracias por tu comentario, si me quieres dar alguna guía claro es que soy nueva en esto y es mi primer fanfic.

**Mareliz Luna: **gracias por tu comentario enserio me gusta que te guste ese es mi objetivo.


	3. Por si no lo habías notado

Al llegar al salón de pociones Hermione se quedó impresionada al ver al profesor Slughorn, quien seguía teniendo esa misma imagen claro con arrugas menos, pero la misma actitud, todo igual incluso tenía su preferido Tom, eso a ella no le gustaba en lo más mínimo cada vez que lo veía solo lograba recordar al hombre que intenta matar a su mejor amigo y a todos los de su clase es decir los impuros, Hermione estaba fascinada porque en este sexto curso apenas iba a empezar las clases, eso explicaba porque nadie se asombraba de su aparición, había temas que Hermione ya sabía y claro ni en el pasado como en el futuro iba dejar de ser la insoportable sabelotodo.

El profesor hizo muchas preguntas sobre varias pociones y como era de esperarse Hermione levantaba su mano con demasiada rapidez y como es obvio con la respuesta correcta, era tan impresionante para todo el mundo porque incluso Tom Riddle quien era el consentido del profesor tardaba más en contestar dichas preguntas que aquella joven.

-Woo, señorita, incluso con el dolor de mi orgullo Slytherin le doy 30 punto a Gryffindor por esta asombrosa demostración de conocimiento que tiene- decía el profesor riéndose.  
-Gracias profesor- contesto Hermione con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Todos en la sala tenían cara de asombro incluso Tom, quien no solo la miraba con asombro si no con rabia, _"nadie había logrado saber más que yo, como es posible que esa chica solo en una clase haya logrado la admiración de todos cosa que yo he tenido que ganas en mis años aquí",_ ese era el pensamiento de Tom con demasiado enojo pero por fuera parecía un joven demasiado tranquilo.

-bueno jóvenes hoy haremos equipos para hacer una poción Filtro de Muertos en Vida y aparte les encargare una tarea de investigación por parejas- todos en la sala se juntaban con otras personas pero el profesor tenía otros planes- no tan rápido jóvenes como ustedes sabrán yo hare las parejas- ese comentario hizo que muchos comenzaran a ponerse nerviosos.

A todos les colocaban parejas pero lo triste era cuando a Dulcinea la colocaron junto a Abraxas Malfoy , Hermione solo se quedaba viendo y sintió como su grito de ahogaba en su garganta cuando el profesor dijo

-Señorita Granger y el señor Riddle- el profesor parecía satisfecho por su decisión pero por otra parte Hermione se sentía morir.  
-pero profesor yo siempre he querido trabajar solo- dijo Riddle con su tono monótono y simple.  
- pero ahora no señor Riddle y no me hará cambiar de opinión así que les deseo suerte, todos comiencen- concluyo el profesor mientras todos ponían manos a la obra.

En eso todos comenzaron a llenar sus escritorios de ingredientes, todos tratando de seguir las instrucciones del libro, pero Hermione ya había vivido eso una vez y gracias a que vio bien todo lo que Harry hizo cuando ellos hicieron la poción, solo repitió los pasos recordando las anotaciones del libro del príncipe mestizo, Riddle solo observaba a Hermione como ella controlaba todo el asunto ya que el solo podía pensar "_que está loca, debe seguir las reglas del libro_", pero no le decía nada, hasta que Hermione le dijo  
-Vas a que darte ahí parado como si nada o me pasaras los demás ingredientes- .

Riddlen le pasaba los ingredientes a Granger, no le quedaba más además estaba impresionando ya que obviamente las cosas estaba saliendo a la perfección, él siempre era el más adelantado de su clase ya que leía sus libros del curso pero al ver como Hermione sin ver el libro y cambiando drásticamente las instrucciones conseguía algo perfecto, el solo quedaba admirado y a la vez demasiado enojado.

-Profesor esta lista- al decir eso Hermione, el profesor se acercó al caldero de ellos  
- ¿segura señorita Granger?- comento el profesor y ella solo asintió y al hacer una prueba.  
- O por Merlín es Perfecta- el profesor quedo anonadado- como es que ustedes lograron tal maravilla, magnifico 30 puntos para Gryffindor y Slytherin- al decir eso Hermione miro a Tom con una cara de satisfacción al ver al joven brujo aun anonadado por lo que había ocurrido.

Terminaron varias clases y para la mala suerte de Hermione todas tenían que ser compartidas con Slytherin, era demasiado horrible para ella ver a Tom , observándola con demasiada rareza, aún más porque se repetía todo lo paso en su primera clase, Hermione tenia demasiado conocimiento casi igual que Tom, claro que en las siguientes clases Tom no se quedaba a atrás aunque demasiado de los compañeros de ambos preferían nos opinar ya que parecía todo una guerra a muerte.

Hermione satisfecha fue a la biblioteca a terminar sus tareas, ella se concentró demasiado con varios libros a su alrededor, pero su concentración se vio interrumpida cuando Tom se acercó a ella con una mirada retadora.

-Granger, necesitamos hacer la investigación es para mañana así que…- en eso Hermione lo interrumpe y le dice- No te preocupes Riddle ten ya la hice, solo faltan algunos datos finales esos agrégalos tu por favor- le contesto ella con indiferencia.

-Pero Granger, ¿en qué momento? , ¿Cómo?- Tom seguía asombrado.  
- eso que importa el hecho es que lo hice- respondió ella demasiado a la defensiva.  
- no es para que me respondas así- contesto él.  
-yo te hablo como yo quiera Tom-  
- no, no, tú me debes hablar con respeto como todos los demás-  
- no sé si no lo has notado niño, pero yo no soy como los demás, yo sí sé que eres y mejor dicho lo que en realidad eres, no me dejo engañar por esa carita de niño bueno y esa fachada de soy perfecto- tomo aire- pues para que lo sepas Riddle existimos personas que tal vez tenemos igual y mayor conocimiento que tu- finalizo cerrando con magia los libros y tomando sus cosas.

"_maldita seas Granger, pero esto no se quedara así"_ pensó el joven mientras veía como ella caminaba hacia el pasillo.


	4. Nagini y Hermione

Tom estaba enfadado, indignado en pocas palabras todo sentimiento negativo hacia Hermione, lo peor del caso es que Tom se sentía demasiado enojado pero por desgracia el cuándo se enojaba lo expresaba a su manera "me pregunto si….. Eres sangre pura" eso pensaba Tom mientras escribía en su diario en la sala común de Slytherin

-Valla paliza te ha dado la nueva chica Riddle- comento Malfoy.  
-No lo provoques Malfoy , si sabes lo que te conviene- agrego Black mientras leía un libro.  
-Ay, no es para tanto, además solo es un comentario y no me lo vas a negar- contesto Malfoy con una sonrisa.  
-puede que haya superado a Riddle esta clase, pero eso que importa sigue siendo impura- agrego uno joven de cabello negro que correspondía Lestrange.  
-¿Qué has dicho?- dijo en un tono serio, Riddle.  
- que es una sangre sucia, la escuche hablar con la joven esa de Gryffindor la que le gusta a Black-  
- a mí no me gusta Dulcinea, solo pensé que era bonita- se defendiendo Black.  
-hasta se sabe su nombre que tierno- dijo en tono de burla Malfoy.  
- entonces me ha estado superando una sangre sucia- comento Riddlen indignado.  
- ¿qué triste historia, ¿Qué piensas hacer Riddle?- pregunto Malfoy con demasiado malicia.

Riddle no contestó a esa pregunta solo se quedaba pensativo con una leve sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

…

Por otra parte Hermione se encontraba en la biblioteca con Dulcinea, ambas jóvenes estaba avanzando las tareas lo más que podían para no tener que preocuparse de nada por un rato.

-Dulcinea, ¿Cómo es tu familia?- pregunto Hermione sin dejar de escribir en el pergamino.  
- bueno Hermione, mis padre son dos familias demasiado … refinada, se consideran la realeza, incluso llegan a tener un infinito desprecio a la gente impura o a los mestizos y ni se diga de los muggles, la verdad ellos siempre me han mantenido estudiando por eso soy demasiado inteligente pero creo que a diferencia de ti a mí me da miedo expresarlo en clases, creo que eso es lo que me gusta de Dominic- dijo la joven son un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.  
-¿Dominic?- pregunto confundida.  
- es un joven muggle, es demasiado independiente, dulce, se hace notar por sus buenas acciones, él es casi perfecto, sabes tiene el mismo apellido que tu Granger, Dominic Granger, de hecho pensé que serias familiar de el hasta que me contaste sobre tus padre, además que yo sepa Dominic no tiene hermanos- al decir eso Hermione levanto la vista y vio a su compañera, ella estaba asombrada, porque era demasiado curioso que ese joven tuviera su apellido y aún más que una bruja estuviera encariñada de él, _"¿acaso Dulcinea será algo mío?"_ se puso a pensar.

- Hermione me retiro estoy demasiado cansada- dijo Dulcinea cerrando y lenvantando sus cosas.  
-pronto terminare y me iré a dormir- agrego Hermione.

-nos veremos si- Hermione asintió mientras Dulcinea salía de la biblioteca.

Hermione terminaba sus cosas hasta que de repente escucho un pequeño ruido era como un cascabel o UNA SERPIENTE, Hermione sintió un leve cosquilleo la última vez que había escuchado algo así termino petrificada, así que mejor cerro sus cosas y se marchó, pero vio un montón de libros y era de donde venía ese ruido, levanto los libros vio a una pequeña serpiente

-Oh pequeña quien te ha hecho tal atrocidad- se quedó asustada Hermione.  
- oh, por Merlín, eres hermosa, la verdad odio las serpientes, siempre les he tenido miedo, pero tú eres diferente- decía ella mientras acariciaba y examinaba a la serpiente que hasta parecía verla con gusto.  
-Bueno pequeña ya no te molesto más, de seguro tu amo se asustara si tú no vuelves con él, y si sientes que alguien te quieres volver a enterrar en libros solo trata de buscarme y te protegeré, nadie tiene derecho a lastimar a los animales- al decir eso Hermione se levantó y salió de la biblioteca y no noto que aquella serpiente le dio una reverencia.

Mientras Hermione regresaba a su sala común para irse a dormir , ella caminaba por los pasillos y noto que estaban tres sombras en el pasillo, era extraño , veía que una de esas sombras era Riddle con Black y Malfoy parecían hablar de algo importante, pero en eso Tom saco su varita y apunto al brazo de uno de los jóvenes, ella entendió inmediatamente que estaba ocurriendo, lo iba a marcar así que ella debía tratar de evitarlo, así que con un hechizo ataco a Riddle y ella se fue corriendo, sin mirar atrás ella sentía demasiada adrenalina en su corazón al correr demasiado y sentir que tal vez la seguirían y en eso choco con alguien sin saber quién era grito y se desmayó.

"_él te necesita, el necesita alguien, te envié a cambiar el pasado para que nuestro futuro sea prospero, él te necesita, pero él no lo puede ver, debes lograr que el note lo importante que eres para él, cambia el destino Hermione"_

Hermione despertó de ese sueño de la enfermería, recordando esas palabras que ella prejuraban que eran de Lucius Malfoy, la persona por la que ella estaba en ese tiempo, Hermione despertó y vio sentando frente a ella a un joven de cabello negro como la noche, con lentes, era la viva imagen de Harry, ella estaba impresionada pero donde trato de levantarse de la cama el joven abrió los ojos.

-No se levante señorita- comento aquel joven.  
-¿Qué paso a noche?-  
- venia corriendo y donde chocaste conmigo y gritaste como si estuviera frente alguien malo, te desmayaste y te traje aquí, me tenía demasiado preocupado por ti, a por cierto soy Charlus Potter- dijo el joven con una hermosa sonrisa, y para Hermione quedo más que claro que el porqué del parecido de aquel joven.  
-bueno yo soy Hermione y enserio gracias por lo que hiciste por mí- al decir eso el joven solo la miraba con una mirada de comprensión.  
-no te preocupes, bueno nos vemos en clases hermosa- al decir eso Hermione se sonrojo y vio como el joven abandonaba la enfermería.

Tom iba directamente a su primera clase, cuando de repente vio a la serpiente que Hermione había ayudado la noche pasada.

-_Nagini, ¿Dónde habías estado traviesa?_-pregunto Tom y extendió su brazo a su serpiente.  
-_Amo, unos tontos dejaron caer unos libros sobre mí y una bella joven me ayudo a salir-  
-enserio ¿Quién era?_- quedo extrañado Tom.  
-No lo sé, pero era hermosa y demasiado dulce, hasta me dijo que era la única serpiente que le agradaba-  
-_soy yo Nagini o te encanto la compañía de aquella joven_-  
_- amo es que era realmente dulce aunque era una joven de Gryffindor_- al decir eso Tom solo le rezaba a Merlín que esa joven no fuera Hermione.

Hermione pasó junto a Tom, en ese momento y ella lo miro con miedo y Tom con enojo pero para su desgracia Nagini dijo – _es ella amo, no cree que es hermosa_- Tom inmediatamente se maldijo así mismo a todos.


	5. Un baile, una apuesta, hermosa,

Tom indignado, Hermione asustada, Dulcinea preocupada, Charlus ¿enamorándose?.

Estaban todos en el gran comedor, había ya pasado 2 meses desde que Hermione había llegado a esa época, ella se había acoplado de lo mejor era la mejor en su clase junto con Tom, pero las cosas no iban a ser más tranquilas y menos con el anuncio del director

-Como saben, se acerca el invierno y por ello he decidido que haremos un baile de invierno pero existe algo más en dicho baile habrá un concurso de canto es decir que la persona que participe en esta recreación le dará considerables puntos a su casa, así que prepárense- al decir eso el director muchos se emocionaron otros se asustaron- a por cierto el baile es de parejas- eso mato a todos eso puso nerviosa incluso a Hermione ya que en ese momento Charlus se le quedaba viendo demasiado, últimamente él estuvo muy al pendiente de Hermione conociéndola, preguntándole cosas, eso para ella no era buena señal.

Por otra parte Tom solo le daba mucha importancia a Hermione aunque no podía evitar verla y aun peor admirarla en ciertos momentos, por otra parte Black estaba solo mirando a Dulcinea y Malfoy solo se miraba así mismo eso no era novedad.

El día transcurrió de lo más normal.

…

Por otra parte en la dirección el profesor Dumbledore y el director Dippet.

-no creo que sea lo más sensato esto del baile- comentaba Dumbledore.  
- es perfecto Albus además mis planes son muy claro- contesto  
- porque los quiere juntos, no, no, ella pura e inocente y usted y yo sabemos que Tom no es nada de eso- contesto Albus nervioso.  
-Albus, Albus, querido amigo no lo tomes así, tu sabes que Tom y Hermione están solos en este mundo, que tal si en realidad eso es lo que quiere el destino- al decir eso al profesor Albus se le puso la piel de gallina.  
- director yo entiendo que están solos pero Tom es frio, la verdad prefiero a Hermione con Potter, yo pienso que él es perfecto para ella- al decir eso el directo levanto una ceja y con una sonrisa.  
-¿Qué te parece una apuesta?-  
- una apuesta eeh, no director no quiero que pierda-  
- hagamos esto si yo gano te doy una dotación ilimitada de caramelos de Limón, pero si yo gano me darás una dotación Ilimitada de Wiski de fuego- Albus dudo por un momento pero sonaba demasiado tentador.  
-trato hecho- dijeron ambos señores dándose la mano.

…

- Arcturus Black, no, no , no , no , no lo hará- decía Malfoy más pálido de lo que era.  
-¿Por qué hacen tanto ruido?- pregunto Riddlen  
-Black ha perdido la razón, le pidió a Dulcinea Moon Solei que valla al baile con el-

- eso es cierto Black- pregunto Riddle un poco sorprendido.  
-si es cierto- dijo en un tono demasiado triste.  
-¿y qué te dijo?-  
- que lo iba a pensar, sé que yo no debo pensar en mujeres pero ella es hermosa y no la quiero perder por un estúpido muggle- al decir eso Malfoy y Riddle quedaron perplejos.  
-un muggle pero ¿Cómo?- dijo Malfoy.  
-encontré una carta que le envio ese tonto muggle, lo peor de todo es que ella parece estar muy ilusionada con él y yo mínimo quiero intentarlo, además imagínense la posición social que elevaría a mi familia- al decir eso incluso Malfoy quedo más tranquilo al escucha ese comentario.  
-¿y tú Riddle?- pregunto Malfoy.  
-¿yo que?-  
-¿con quién irías?- pregunto Malfoy.  
- No lo sé, la verdad creo que iré solo, ninguna mujer está a mi altura además todas solo sirven para una cosa- Malfoy y Black se vieron y mostraron cara de desacuerdo y Tom se fue al dormitorio.

…

Al siguiente día Hermione estaba en los jardines con Charlus

-Hermione, bueno me preguntaba si- su tono de voz es más nervioso que de costumbre.  
-¿Qué Charlus?-  
-¿Si tu quisieras ir al baile conmigo?- al preguntar eso Hermione se quedó Helada.  
- es que yo bueno-  
-no me contestes ahora mira contéstame mañana por favor- dijo él y se fue corriendo el realidad tenia tanto miedo a ver a Hermione decirle que no.

Hermione se fue a la biblioteca en realidad ella quería estar sola, no podía evitar pensar en Harry, Ron y sus demás amigos, ella solo quería volver, quería abrazar a sus padres.

-Granger, deja de estar en la nubes y si dejaste de leer ese libro me lo podrías dar- era Tom con su tono según el superior por mucho.  
-ten Riddle, todo para que dejes de molestar- dijo ella con un tono de enojo.  
-es cierto que iras al baile con Potter- dijo el con un tono casi de incrédulo.  
- eso a ti que te importa Riddle además ¿Cómo sabes eso?-  
-me lo contó una serpiente-  
-no me extraña ya que eres….- Hermione se quedó con esa frase en el aire.  
-ya que soy ¿qué? Granger, contéstame- dijo el con un tono de ira.  
-no …. Nada- dijo Hermione demasiado nerviosa.  
- sé que mientes Hermione , sé que tú sabes algo y me lo dirás ahora por las buenas o por las malas- dijo aquel joven tomándola de los hombros y mirándola fijamente con sus ojos azules.  
- yo…..yo- en eso Tom uso su habilidad con la legeremancia pero se frustro aún más cuando Hermione lo saco de si mente usando oclumancia.  
- no te vuelvas a meter en mi mente entendiste- dijo ella demasiado enojada

Hermione se soltó de Riddle pero él la siguió, no hasta que ella apresuro el paso casi corriendo, Tom tomo la mano de Hermione y la arrincono a la pared.

-Escucha Maldita sangre sucia a mí no me engañas, ¿Quién eres?- decía el viéndola con rabia había desaparecido don perfecto.  
-no nada Tom, por favor no me hagas daño- Hermione estaba temblando tenía miedo.  
-tu sabes más, según tu que soy dímelo es una orden-  
-yo no obedezco tus ordenes no soy como los patéticos de tus mortifagos- al decir eso Tom en vez de soltarla le apretó más las manos.  
-¿cómo lo sabes?, alto tú fuiste la que nos atacó esa noche ¿verdad?- decía en gruñidos.  
-Tom por favor no me hagas nada te lo suplico por favor- Hermione estaba perdiendo el dolor que sentía en sus muñecas eran inmenso.  
-jajajaj, crees que te soltare pequeña que equivocada estas tú no te iras hasta que me digas todo lo que sabes- decía el riendo con un tono malicioso.

Hermione luchaba por liberarse en eso logro sacar una fuerza no supo de donde y empujo a Tom el al verla querer escapar la tomo del brazo y la estiro hacia el pero fue tanta la fuerza que ambos cayeron al suelo, Tom ahí estaba encima de Hermione, viéndola de cercas, viéndola llorar.

-por favor Tom no me hagas daño, por favor- Hermione estaba muy asustada sabia de lo que era capaz Tom.  
el por otra parte solo la observaba, sus labios delgados, sus ojos tan hermosos, su cabello esparcido en el piso y esas mejillas rosada, Tom era humano aunque le costara admitirlo Hermione era demasiado bella, se quedó paralizado al notar dicha belleza, ella era demasiado hermosa, se levantó y se fue, Hermione se quedó con un rostro de confundida pero eso no importaba solo se quería ir a su dormitorio y olvidar lo que había ocurrido.


	6. Un sueño y un no me dejes

Tom estaba demasiado preocupado por la forma en la que había pensado de Hermione, porque claro era atractiva pero el sintió algo más por ella, un cosquilleo que nunca había pensado, además Hermione era inteligente y demasiado dulce, Tom había mantenido relaciones sexuales con chicas que eran incluso de más experiencia que él y claro demasiado huecas como el, ya que él nunca se dejaría enamorar por alguien.

_-Amo, yo pienso que tal vez usted, ya sabe-_ dijo Nagini afrontado lo obvio.  
_- para nada Nagini, buena noches a dormir_- dijo eso y se quedó profundamente dormido.

"_ahí estaba ella caminado en el pasillo, junto a Potter, no podía evitar sentir ese sentimiento del cual las parejas terminan, yo Tom Marvolo Riddle Gaunt estaba sintiendo celos de aquel joven que tenía a mi Hermione abrazada, sujetando su bella cintura, no jamás, no eso no lo puedo permitir, ella se aleja de él y mi me mira, se acerca a mí me da un dulce beso en mi mejilla no puedo evitarlo, me siento tan feliz de verla a mi lado es tan bella –Tom bésame , Tom- esa frase me quiere matar, dios es tan hermosa, como la adoro, beso sus labios acaricio su espalda –mi Hermione mía solo mía- no puedo evitar sentir lo mejor de lo mejor es como volar, ella se pega más a mi cuerpo me siento tan excitado pero no solo en lo carnal la quiero amar, ella besa mi cuello  
–Oh, Hermione, Hermione-  
-Tom, Tom, Tom- "_

-Tom, Tom- Abraxas Malfoy despertó a Tom del sueño que tenía.  
-creo que Riddle perdió la razón- dijo Black.  
- ¿Qué hacen perturbando mis sueños?- pregunto Tom molesto.  
-no es por nada pero nosotros no estábamos diciendo "Hermiones Oh Hermione- dijo Malfoy en tono burlón.  
-ni una palabra de lo que escucharon entendido- ambos asintieron pero por miedo a Tom.

"¿_Que me está pasando acaso me está gustando Hermione o peor aun enamorando?"_

…_.._

Por otra parte en el dormitorio Gryffindor se puede apreciar a nuestra quería Hermione moviéndose en la cama incesantemente como si tuviera una pesadilla.

"_Hermione, tu sabes que él te atrae, Hermione cambia el destino, debes hacer algo no dejes que Tom se quede solo, te envié por una razón Hermione cambia el futuro, cambia el futuro de todos, no permitas que él se quede solo te necesita Hermione, te necesita, el solo necesita tu amor"_

Hermione despertó histérica, la voz de Malfoy en su cabeza la mataría si seguía así, pero lo que más le preocupaba era que Tom la necesitaba.

-Hermione, entonces que decidiste ¿iras conmigo al baile?- Charlus dijo entusiasmado.  
-esta bien ire contigo pero con una condición: solo como amigos- dijo ella un poco seria.  
-de acuerdo solo como amigo- dijo el con una sonrisa de satisfacion.

Hermione y Charlus estuvieron juntos casi todo el día por otra parte Balck no dejaba de molesta a Dulcinea

-Moon anda ve conmigo, no me hagas esto, Moon por el amor de Merlín dime que si-  
-No, no y no Black no tengo interés de ir al baile contigo le debo ser fiel a mis sentimientos-  
-pero solo iríamos como amigo-  
-Black ni eso somos no me hagas reir-  
-pero, por favor- dijo el joven colocando una carita de cachorrito con esos ojitos grises hermosos.  
-está bien pero si me haces enojar te dejo plantado- en eso Black se emocionó y la abrazo.  
- no te arrepentirás- al decir eso Dulcinea ya se había arrepentido.

Por otra parte Tom miraba como Charlus tenía a Hermione demasiado cercas eso le comía las entrañas, eso no podía ser, no con su Hermione, Tom no podía dejar se incomodarse ante esta situación pero, no le quedaba más que acostumbrarse ella le había dicho que si a Potter.

_-Amo aunque ella acuda al baile con él no quiere decir que usted y ella no puedan estar juntos- dijo Nagini.  
-Nagini eso es imposible ella es una sangre sucia y yo soy un-  
-un idiota mi señor un reverendo idiota-  
- no me vuelvas a decir así o hare brochetas de Nagini-  
- mi señor lo he conocido desde que era una pequeño en el orfanato y se lo que usted en realidad necesita-  
-Nagini déjame si, yo soy -  
- mi señor usted y yo sabemos lo que es en realidad, ni siquiera la misma Hermione lo sabe pero si usted la dejada-  
-Nagini y ella es como mi padre y termina abandonándome –_

Esas palabras impactaron a Nagini.


	7. El baile y Nagini lo sabe

Hermione y Dulcinea tenía que comprar unos vestidos para el baile, Dulcinea le compro el vestido que más le gusto porque la condición fue que Dulcinea arreglara a Hermione y ella solo se dejara, cosa que a Hermione le ponía nerviosa

-NOOOOOOOOO, todo menos eso- gritaba Hermione alejándose de Dulcinea.  
-Lo vas a hacer Hermione Granger- decía Dulcinea con cera caliente.  
-¿es en verdad necesario?-  
-SIIIII- al decir esto Hermione ahora si se dejó poner cera caliente en las piernas.  
-mira tranquila respira- le decía Dulcinea.  
-una, dos, tres- y se escuchó un horrible tirón y un grito tan fuerte que incluso el mismo Merlín lo escucho desde su tumba.

Después de varias cosas más y claro de algunos arreglos al cabello de Hermione que como el cabello de Dulcinea era indomable pero Dulcinea había encontrado la forma mediante unos hechizos y unas pociones.

El gran salón estaba decorado de la mejor manera pero con magia se le había agregado unas escaleras para que hubiera más de una entradas, todo era color azul con plateado y un poco de blanco y veía como nieve caía del techo, todo era precioso incluso los profesores traían sus mejores túnicas.

Debajo de aquellas escaleras estaban Tom, Charlus y Arturus, esperando a sus parejas incluso Tom quien había invitado a una joven de Slytherin.

En eso bajo Dulcinea con su cabello liso, un vestido precioso un morado con detalles plateados en el top, tenía una bella caída de princesa, un vestido precioso y su maquillaje era hermoso solo sus ojos tenían una línea negra Arturus se sentía morir al ver la belleza de ella

-Dulcinea, te vez Hermosa, bueno más, digo- Black nunca estaba nervioso pero al verla se puso demasiado y aún más cuando ella le regalo un beso en la mejilla, ambos se dirigieron a la pista de baile.

Por otra parte Hermione no quería bajar pero lo había prometido y en eso sale con su cabello tenía un peinado que recogía la mitad de su cabello y la otra mistad caía en hermosos caireles, con un hermoso vestido rojo estilo sirena con unos pequeños detalles negros, Charlus se puso nervioso pero Tom no podía evitar quedarse sin aire Hermione se veía preciosa, no podía dejar de verla Tom solo se sentía morir de celos cuando la mano de su princesa era tomada por la de Charlus y no la de él.

-te vez preciosa Hermione- dijo Potter.  
-Y tú te vez demasiado guapo Charlus-  
-bailamos-  
-si-.

Todos dejaron de bailar cuando el profesor dijo.  
-¿Quién pasara aquí enfrente para cantar?-nadie se animaba excepto Dulcinea quien al ver que nadie se acercaba ella lo hizo y subió al escenario.

Todos reían ya que Dulcinea nunca hacia nada que gran relevancia ni en clases pero cuando subió solo Hermione y Charlus la apoyaron  
-bueno perdóneme si no canto muy bien que digamos pero antes quenada quiero que los caballeros le pida a otra dama que no vino con él al baile que baile con el- esa petición fue realizada y Tom no perdió tiempo y se acercó a Hermione y se lo pidió, ella no lo rechazo no sabía si por el hecho que no quería quedarse sola en ese baile o por sus sueños.  
-bueno comienzo….

**Conmigo estas y el mundo se esfumó  
la música al sonar nos envolvió.  
Aquí, muy juntos, si contigo voy  
Aquí tan vivo estoy**

Tom sostenía la cintura de Hermione con demasiado cuidado y ella posaba su mano en su hombro, algo nerviosos pero lograban bailar al ritmo de la canción

**La vida va, los sueños morirán  
al mío digo adiós y sin saber  
que aquí tú estabas, mi sueño te encontró  
y hoy por siempre ya sé  
que solo quiero tenerte aquí**

Hermione miraba los ojos de Tom llenarse de dulzura, de ternura es como si ellos en realidad quisieran que Hermione continuara con él, y el la levanto ella era demasiado liviana para el

**Aquí… soñando con un feliz final  
creer que esto, en verdad es real  
y este sueño también nos separo  
tu allá…y yo… aquí…**

Tom comenzó a temblar pero no dejaba de ver los ojos de Hermione.

(Música de valz)

Unos giros más y una elevación, todos abandonaron la pista para ver a Hermione y Tom bailar como si fueran uno, en eso Tom comenzó a cantar en susurro la canción

**Y como enfrentar la realidad  
si hoy te pierdo aquí… ohh  
Aquí… soñando con un feliz final**  
**creer que esto, en verdad es real  
soñar que el sueño en los dos esta**

**Yo aquí, yo aquí y tú allá.**

Se separaron con triste volviendo con sus parejas.

Todos le aplaudieron a la voz de Dulcinea pero le pedían otra y otra y ella se sonrojo tanto pero prefirió bajarse del escenario para no dejar solo a Arturus quien cuando ella volvió la abrazo.

Hermione ella iba volver con Charlus pero el estaba muy ocupado hablando con Dorea Black y si la abuela de Harry, así que ella no se interpuso y mejor y volvió su vista a Dulcinea quien le hacia señas diciéndole que subirá a cantar, Hermione no sabe de donde saco esa energía y lo hizo pero vio como Tom la vio y la siguió dando la seña que el cantaría con ella, ambos hablaron y dijieron una canción y sin saber como los dos se la sabían.

-Bueno somos Hermione y Tom y cantaremos una canción:

_**Me aposte que podía engañarte fácilmente,  
no fue fácil pero un día sucedió.**_  
**Busque después mil formas de humillarte,  
y es así como confundía mi corazón.**  
_**Y es que tú no estabas en mis planes,  
y que esto no era para siempre.**_  
**Pero tú fuiste como un ángel,  
que hasta la vida me salvo. **

_**Coro: **_

_**Entre el amor y el odio esta la línea del perdón,  
cruzarla significa darle vida a esta pasión.  
Y aunque el orgullo a veces pueda más que la razón  
y aunque el alma se encierre, para que entre el amor  
Entre el amor y el odio me enamoro más de ti,  
como dos sentimientos distintos viven hoy dentro de mí.  
**__**Y es que tú no estabas en mis planes,  
y que esto no era para siempre.  
**_**Pero tú fuiste como un ángel,  
que hasta la vida me salvo. **

_**Entre el amor y el odio esta la línea del perdón,  
cruzarla significa darle vida a esta pasión.  
Y aunque el orgullo a veces pueda más que la razón  
y aunque el alma se encierre, para que entre el amor  
Entre el amor y el odio me enamoro más de ti,  
como dos sentimientos distintos viven hoy dentro de mí**_.  
_**Y es que tú no estabas en mis planes,  
y que esto no era para siempre.  
**_**Pero tú fuiste como un ángel,  
que hasta la vida me salvo.  
**_**Por más que lo pienso no comprendo,  
como puedo odiarte al mismo tiempo,  
que me muero por estar cerca de ti.**_

_**Entre el amor y el odio esta la línea del perdón,  
cruzarla significa darle vida a esta pasión.  
Y aunque el orgullo a veces pueda más que la razón  
y aunque el alma se encierre, para que entre el amor  
Entre el amor y el odio me enamoro más de ti,  
como dos sentimientos distintos viven hoy dentro de mí.  
**_**como dos sentimientos distintos viven hoy dentro de mí.**

Todos aplaudieron, todo veían como los jóvenes se miraban con dulzura cosa que era muy raro en Tom, pero todo olvidaron quien era solo veían a dos jóvenes que se querían demasiado y eso bastaba para ellos, Hermione reacciono y bajo del escenario y salió del gran salón se sentía extraña porque se sentía así con Tom, el salió detrás de ella

-Hermione espera por favor- la agarró del brazo.  
-No Tom, déjame-  
-No jamás Hermione tu no, jamás-  
-Tom es que tú no entiendes verdad, yo  
-que no entiendo Hermione dímelo por favor-  
-Tom yo no puedo no debo amarte  
-Hermione por que no yo, creo que me estoy enamorando de ti  
-Tú no sabes amar tu eres un mostro- la soltó y Tom se fue enojado le había dolido demasiado esas palabras.

Hermione se fue llorando al baño donde se quedó llorando largas horas y vio como la serpiente que antes se había encontrado se acercaba a ella

-ay pequeña por ahora eres mi mejor compañía, es que yo lo quiero pero yo no debo el mato a mucha gente además yo ni siquiera debería estar aquí, maldito Lucius ¿Por qué me mando aquí? A caso a sufrir, yo no – comenzó a llorar más y Nagini se quedó perpleja entendió a la perfección todo

"_Hermione viene del futuro"_


	8. No existes Hermione

Tom molesto, se dirigía a su sala común golpeando, gruñendo, pero no lloraba él ni cuando nació lloro, pero estaba demasiado enojado, todo el que lo veía se alejaba de él, cuando llego a su dormitorio lo primero que hizo fue escribir en su diario lo que sentían en ese momento para volver a colocarse su máscara de tranquilidad y paciencia perfecta que siempre reflejaba con las personas, era más de media noche, aún seguía en baile pero Tom seguía sentado en su cama pensando en lo que ella dijo, sus palabras eran dagas, el nunca dejaba que nadie lo viera triste por nada del mundo ni siquiera por el recuerdo de su madre, él no quería ser débil.

En eso entra Nagini al dormitorio, viendo a su amo en un estado se seriedad y frialdad que nunca había notado en el

-Amo, creo que debo decirle algo sobre Hermione-  
-¡NO QUIERO SABER NADA DE ELLA!-dijo tan enojado.  
-pero amo usted no entiende ella no es de aquí-  
-no me interesa Nagini, por mí que ella se fuera, igual que mi madre, ella no es nada, yo soy Tom Marvolo Riddle Gaunt, no voy a conmoverme por una estúpida sangre sucia- al decir eso Nagini comprendió que su amo no estaba en un momento para escuchar la verdad de Hermione.  
-bueno amo si esa es su decisión, solo espero que no se equivoque ni se arrepienta cuando sepa la verdad- al decir eso Nagini subió a la cama de su amo y se preparó para dormir.

Por otra parte Hermione estaba en el baño aun llorando, pero sus llantos fueron rotos cuando escucho una voz que la llamaba, escuchaba claramente esa voz y la reconocía, era la voz de Lucius y en la siguió, ella teniendo la esperanza que ya fuera hora de ir a casa, siguió la voz hasta los jardines de Hogwarts hasta donde ella había aparecido vio como una luz blanca emergía del suelo y ella solo pensaba en una cosa "por fin me iré a casa" pero en vez de eso la luz fue tomando la forma de Lucius Malfoy

-Hermione nunca volveras a casa- decía Lucius Malfoy o bien mejor dicho el fantasma.  
-pero ¿Por qué? Yo quiero volver a casa Malfoy- decía ella llorando.  
-Querida Hermione, yo te envié a esta época por una sola razón, cambiar el futuro es tu misión, no dejes que las cosas sean como en nuestro futuro- decía Lucius tocando el hombro de la joven.  
-pero Lucius no, no puedo quiero volver a casa- decía ella llorando.  
-Hermione, tú ya no existes en nuestro futuro tus papas no existen porque nunca hubo un matrimonio entre una bruja y un Granger, yo te recuerdo por un hechizo que hice para que no olvidara que tú eres Hermione Granger la joven que podrá ayudarnos a todos a que Voldemort no exista, pero Hermione nadie te recuerda en el futuro es que tú ya no perteneces a nuestro futuro-  
-NO,NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, Lucius todo es tu culpa yo debería estar con Harry y con Ron yo , yo no, dime que es mentira Lucius- decía Hermione llorando tirándose de rodillas al césped.  
-Hermione perdóname, pero yo sé que tú puedes cambiar las cosas-  
-que egoísta de tu parte, porque yo, porque no otra persona -  
-Hermione, porque tú eres la única persona que conozco capaz de hacer sentir bien a alguien que ha sufrido como tú, pero ahora debo irme, prometo guiarte un poco más pero Hermione se fuerte-

Comenzó a llover Hermione agotada de tanto llanto termino acostada en el césped que se humedecía por las gotas de lluvia, Hermione no se sentía nada fuerte, veía como la lluvia caía en su cara y en un momento a otro se quedó dormida.

…

-Dulcinea ¿has visto a Hermione- pregunto Potter al notar que Hermione no bajaba al desayuno.  
-No Charlus, ni estaba en el dormitorio cuando fui a dormir- dijo ella preocupada.  
-¿tú crees que le haya pasado algo?- pregunto el en tono preocupado.  
-No lo sé o tal vez se quedó dormida en algún lugar-.

Era hora de ir a clases de pociones pero cuando llegaron al aula, el asiento de Hermione estaba vacío, al igual que en las siguientes clases, nadie sabía dónde estaba ella, pero el que más se estaba preocupando por esa falta era Tom aunque él se había prometido no volver a preocuparse por ella le era imposible, veía por la ventana como aun caía la lluvia y en eso vio una sombra tirada en el piso y fue directo a afuera del colegio demasiado preocupado y ahí en el piso vio a su bella Hermione mojada, pálida, con el pulso demasiado lento

-Hermione, no, no Hermione, no me hagas esto tu no Hermione-  
-Tom, ¿Qué paso?- dijo el profesor Dumbledore preocupado.  
-ayúdela profesor se lo ruego por favor- el profesor ayudo a Tom a llevar a Hermione.

Hermione paso varios días en la enfermería sin mejora seguía tan dormida, parecía una dulce princesa atrapada en un hechizo, Tom, Dulcinea y Charlus la visitaban día con día, les dolía demasiado ver a Hermione en ese estado, en especial Tom que se sentía culpable por ser el último que hablo con ella, al verla ahí tan frágil le dolía aunque enfrente de los demás solo mostraba una preocupación moderada, incluso Nagini la visitaba, no podía dejar de ver como aquella joven que la había tratado tan bien estuviera tan delicada de salud.

…

Por otra parte las cosas no mejoraba, Dulcinea había recibido una carta de su amado Dominic Granger,

"_Querida Dulcinea mía, me temo que al no haber contestado mis últimas cartas con mi propuesta de escaparnos juntos he tomado la decisión de dejarte ir perdóname pero hay una joven en el pueblo que la verdad ella me hace feliz y no tengo que arriesgar mi cuello por ella, he notado que lo nuestro nunca funcionaria además tu eres una Hechicera y yo soy como tú dices un muggle, espero que seas feliz amor mío porque yo lo estoy siendo con mi nueva amada._

_Att: Dominic Granger."_

Dulcinea leyó 3 veces la carta y cada vez que la leía era para matar su corazón para sentirse cada vez más miserable, en eso Black la ve llorar y sin preguntarle ni nada se sento a su lado y la abrazo, el sabía que ella acaba de recibir una noticia terrible.

-¿es de muggle verdad?- dijo él y ella solo asentía entre lágrimas.  
-sabes él debe estar loco por dejar ir a una mujer tan bella como tu Dulcinea, yo sé que esto está fuera de lugar pero si tú me das la oportunidad de conquistarte te juro que las cosas serán diferentes pero por favor solo dame una oportunidad-  
-te la daré pero solo te pido una cosa, quítame a ese hombre del corazón- dijo ella antes de refugiarse en el hombro de Arturus.

…

Por otra parte más bonita Dorea Black y Charlus Potter estaba teniendo algo más que una hermosa amistad, ya que desde el baile habían notado que ellos eran el uno para el otro, así que iniciaron una relación.

…..

Hermione despertó una noche, ella veía como todo estaba vacío y a su lado solo encontró una cosa un diario negro que tenía en una placa grabada Tom Marvolo Riddle Gaunt, ella lo vio y dio a entender que Tom lo había dejado ahí para que ella lo leyera.


	9. Un beso mato a Voldemort

Cuando Hermione iba a abrir el diario entro Tom con una mirada de enojado.

-No te han enseñado a no abrir o tratar de leer las cosas ajenas- dijo Tom.  
-Perdón pensé que al estar aquí querías que lo leyera-respondió ella un poco apenada.  
-No, no quiero que lo leas, lo que ocurrió es que se me olvido-  
-Tom, yo, quiero -  
-no diga nada señorita Granger- dijo el frio y severo.

Tomo su diario y se encamino hacia la puerta, iba caminado por los pasillos sintiendo que alguien lo seguía pero el mismo pensaba que era tonta esa idea así que continuo caminado, pero en eso dos brazos lo detuvieron, sujetos a si cuerpo con desesperación.

-Por favor no te muevas- dijo una voz quebrada, era Hermione llorando con su cabeza escondida en la espalda de Tom.  
El no obedeció y volteo vio a Hermione ahí enfrente de el con sus bellos ojos llenos de lágrimas, el no pudo más y la tomo de los brazos y puso contra la pared.  
-¿Crees que puede venir aquí abrazarme y pretender que todo estará bien?- dijo el en realidad enojado.  
-No, pero Tom-  
- no me llames Tom, para ti soy Riddle, aprende tu lugar- dijo demasiado molesto pero Hermione soltó un chillido y comenzó a llorar.  
-JODER, NO LLORES MALDITA SEA- Tom sentía desesperación, demasiada desesperación.  
-NO ME DIGAS QUE PUEDO O NO HACER YO NO SOY COMO TU JODER TOM- dijo ella demasiado enojada, le dolía.  
-Suéltame Tom- dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos pero en ese momento los ojos de el eran un azul tan claro tan especial pero Hermione no entendía lo que ocurría.  
-No-

Esa última respuesta fue lo que hizo a Tom perder todo control y besar a su Hermione, si suya ya que él sabía que Charlus ya no era un problema, pero para él era más impresionante que ese beso fuera correspondido por Hermione, la tomo su cintura pegándola más a su cuerpo, volviendo ese beso demasiado apasionado tanto que las lenguas de ambos comenzaron una danza o tal vez una guerra, pero el punto es que ambos tanto Hermione con sus manos jugando con el cabello de Tom y el que estaba pegando a Hermione a su cuerpo con tanta desesperación se les cayeron las máscaras de indiferencia e incluso de odio, volviéndose un momento perfecto en el que solo existían ellos dos, no importaba nada más, pero para sorpresa de Tom él se estaba desesperando el sentía la grande necesidad de arrancarle el camisón a Hermione pero el entendió que ella no era solo para eso que el en realidad quería a Hermione y no la iba perder por una calentura.

A falta de aire se separaron y notaron que ambos sintieron vergüenza la magia había terminado ahora veian la realidad, Tom se fue dejando ahí a Hermione y ella se reprochaba mentalmente.

…

-¡Hermione, al fin despertarte!- gritaba Dulcinea.  
-Si, Dulcinea ayer desperté, pero oye tú no te vez mejor que yo-  
-bueno lo que ocurre es que, Dominic me mandó una carta diciéndome adiós-  
-Pero como o por Merlín Dulcinea-  
-Me dijo que el encontró a otra joven y todo por no haberme escapado con él, me mando unas cartas que no respondí estaba muy preocupada por ti-  
-lo lamento Dulcinea-.

Dulcinea se lanzó a los brazos de Hermione llorando y murmurando cosas  
-Incluso había pensado cambiarme el nombre a Alicia Jane-

Al decir eso Hermione vio a Dulcinea y entendió todo, salió corriendo diciéndole a la joven que tenía que ir a un lugar, fue corriendo por los pasillos, asustada y en eso se abrió la pared dejando ver la sala de Menesteres, cuando entro Hermione lo hizo por instinto estaba demasiado asustada del gran cambio que hizo, se sentía culpable se tiro al piso a llorar y comenzó a recordar.

_"-Papi, ¿Por qué me llamo Jane?-_  
_-por tu bella abuelita, corazón mío, sabes la historia de tus abuelos es muy interesante sabes, tu abuela era de una familia adinerada pero él era un campesino, así que huyeron e hicieron su vida"_

-en realidad mi abuela no era una mujer adinerada era Dulcinea quien escapo de su familia para fingir ser muggle por eso soy bruja, por eso se parece a mí, joder, entonces soy descendiente de la familia de Dulcinea, entonces, o por Merlín por eso Lucius dijo que mis padres no existían cambie el futuro-

-¿cómo que cambiaste el futuro Hermione?- de las sombras de aquella habitación estaba saliendo Tom, caminando con seriedad y algo asombrado por lo que dijo en voz alta Hermione.  
-Tom, pero ammm ¿Qué haces aquí-  
-pensaba en ti y de repente se abrió una puerta y entre-  
-pero yo-  
-pero nada ahora me dirás toda la verdad entendiste Hermione Jane Granger o tal vez debería decir la última descendiente de los Moon Solei-  
-no sé de qué hablas Tom, creo que mejor me voy de aquí-

Pero en eso Tom la sujeto del brazo y ella con un estirón se zafo y logro salir del lugar .

…..

Se fue directamente al lago aunque ya pronto anochecería.

-¿Qué debo hacer?-  
-lo correcto señorita Granger- dijo la voz del profesor Dumbledore.  
-Profesor Dumbledore, es que yo me he enamorado de Tom pero, él no es lo que parece-  
-sabes Hermione, desde el día que hable con él por primera vez supe que él era un alma atormentada pero ahora que usted está aquí lo he visto cambiado-  
- eso no es posible profesor él nunca cambiara-  
-sabe señorita, yo creo que se equivoca si fue enviada aquí fue por una razón tal vez usted cambiara el futuro, pero sabe creo que debe ser paciente- al decir eso Hermione solo miro las estrellas y el profesor se fue.

Paso una hora en eso una luz blanca apareció era de nuevo lucius

-Hermione vengo a darte un último mensaje-  
-¿último mensaje?-  
- si pequeña yo ya estoy comenzado a olvida y a desaparecer las cosas ha cambiado demasiado no sé qué has hecho pero créeme es maravilloso, todo lo que has coseguido hasta ahora-  
-pero yo solo-  
-Hermione, sigue así cambia el futuro prueba que no es mentira por qué estás en Gryffindor-  
-pero tengo miedo estoy enamorándome de mi peor enemigo-  
-Hermione Voldemort no existe-

Esas palabras congelaron a Hermione y comprendió todo y Lucius desapareció, para siempre.


	10. El amor comienza y tambien el misterio

Hermione corrió a buscar a Tom, para ella esas palabras que dijo Lucius eran lo único que necesito para sentir la libertad de ir con Tom a decirle lo mucho que lo quería, pero por más que lo buscaba no lo encontraba así que decidió ir justamente a la sala común de Slytherin pero lo que vio la congelo, lo que vio en el pasillo fue algo peor que un golpe, peor que un crucio, vio a Tom y a otra mujer besándose , ella con la blusa desabotonada y el con el pantalón desabrochado, esa imagen hizo que Hermione se helara, Tom al notar su presencia se detuvo de besar a la joven pero Hermione solo le hizo una seña de no con su cabeza y se fue, Tom dejo a la joven y aunque ella le insistía el solo la ignoraba y se dirigió a su dormitorio.

Nagini escuchaba un curioso llanto que venía desde un rincón de la biblioteca, eran Hermione, quien estaba llorando demasiado por el dolor que le había provocado esa imagen, Nagini por instinto fue hacia a ella y se acurruco en Hermione, mientras ella solo lloraba hasta que noto la presencia de aquella serpiente

-Oh, Hola pequeña, ¿cómo estás?- dijo Hermione limpiándose las lágrimas y acariciando a la serpiente, la cual le hizo un gesto.  
-Sabes yo no estoy nada bien, justamente cuando creo que las cosas van mejor siempre tiene que hacer algo para que yo lo dude, me enoja demasiado- decía ella frunciendo el ceño.  
-pero que culpa tienes tú un hermoso animalito-.

Pero en eso desde un estante de la sección restringida un libro se movía y brillaba, Hermione no pudo evitar acercarse a la reja que la separaba de aquella sección pero el libro salió del estante en el cual se dirigió hasta ella, Nagini se puso nerviosa nada que viniera de ese lugar era bueno, así que trato de distraer a Hermione pero era imposible, tomo el libro y vio que era negro, muy extraño

"_Libro de la vida"_

"_Pregunta lo que deseas"_

Hermione al ver esas palabras en ese libro decidió abrirlo y todas sus páginas estaba en blanco, no había nada escrito eso era demasiado extraño para ella así que sin más y sintiéndose tonta dijo

-¿Qué clase de libro eres?-

Al decir eso el libro comenzaron a salir un escrito:

"_Soy el libro de la vida, hace mucho tiempo los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts transformaron a un hechicero maligno en un libro pero para pagar bien su condena tiene que saber todo de todo, hasta que una joven o un joven de la familia que traiciono al mago derrame una gota de su sangre en el libro, pero usted puede preguntarme lo que quiera y yo debo darle las respuestas"_

Hermione se quedó pensando demasiado sobre lo que podría preguntar y encontró una pregunta que claro era la indicada.

-¿qué ocurrirá si vuelvo a mi tiempo?-

"_si usted vuelve a su tiempo, nadie la recordara, en el momento que una persona toca un tiempo que no era el destino la adopta como parte del tiempo que cambia, lo que ocurre es que cuando una persona cambia de tiempo es por decisión, por eso no existe regreso"._

Hermione el escuchar eso se sintió muy mal entonces ni para que volver.

-¿qué fue de mis padres?- pregunto

"_no existieron, tu padre nunca conoció a tu madre porque él nunca nació, ya que la joven Dulcinea no se escapó con el joven Dominic lo que hizo que ellos nunca tuviera un hijo y ese hijo a tu padre lo que ocasiona que tu padre no naciera por lo tanto nunca existió una Hermione Granger"_

Hermione entonces pregunto algo que era una pregunta que siempre tuvo en duda.

-¿Por qué Lucius me mando a este tiempo?-

El libro le dio una respuesta que ha Hermione dejo perpleja cerro el libro y lo llevaba en sus brazos fue a su dormitorio y dejo el libro en su baúl, después de eso fue corriendo buscando a Tom por todos lados pero no lo encontraba, estaba nerviosa hasta que vio a la pequeña serpiente que ha sido su confidente por varias noches, la siguió es como si ella supiera donde estaba Tom y efectivamente la serpiente la guiaba hasta el baño de niña y vio que en donde estaba los lavabos estaba un enorme agujero por el cual Hermione se dejó caer y llego hasta ese lugar que ella tenía miedo de reconocer la pequeña serpiente la guiaba a la cámara de los secretos, Hermione estaba nerviosa y aún más porque recordaba cuando estaba en segundo año recordar cuando estuvo petrificada le producía un miedo total, pero era mejor saber dónde estaba Tom porque algo era seguro solo él podría abrir ese lugar a menos que el mismo Salazar Slytherin volviera de la tumba cosa que ella prefería ignorar esa opción ya como las cosas estaba solo faltaba eso, cuando llego a donde la serpiente la guio vio a Tom ahí como explorando.

-¡TOM! No lo hagas por favor no lo despiertes- dijo Hermione corriendo hacia Tom.  
-¿qué?, ¿cómo lo sabes? , Hermione- dijo el quedándose impresionada.  
-Tom, por favor no lo hago él ya me ataco una vez y creo que ahora no tengo ningún espejo para poder quedar solo petrificada-al decir eso Tom hablo parsel y Hermione se puso demasiado nerviosa.  
-listo el volverá a dormir, pero a cambio debes ¿decirme como es tu sabes?-  
-Tom es que yo no soy de este tiempo, yo soy del futuro, sé que suena raro pero..- en eso Tom la beso, fue un impulso totalmente, el solo quería sentir los labios de Hermione, ella se separó algo extrañada.  
- ¿qué fue eso?-  
-un beso, supongo que has tendió muchos en tu vida-  
-amm la verdad no, ni siquiera cuando Salí con Victor Krum-  
-¿Quién -  
-alguien de mi futuro pero dime ¿Por qué me besaste?-  
-por que saber que en realidad eres del futuro y que no estas enamorada de alguien más me quito un peso de encima como no tienes idea Hermione-  
-alto Tom, tú estabas con una estúpida y quieres que yo no piense en otro-  
-no comprendes verdad, lo que ocurre es que no me hablabas y me sentía enojado, pensé que debía olvidarte debía enamorarme de alguien más además tu eres descendiente de Dulcinea y esa familia solo se casan con persona de sangre pura- decía el mirando el suelo.  
-Tom soy una impura crees que voy a obedecer reglas además Dulcinea sabe, pues no, no sabe nada ni quiero que sepa me preocupa que si lo llega a saber se desmaye o aun peor no sé que se enoje, alto Tom ¿dijiste enamorado?-  
-estem, si pues ammm- el joven se sonrojo cosa que nunca iba ser normal de ver en Tom.  
-Tom quiero que sepas la verdad pero vámonos de aquí tengo un mal presentimiento-  
-de acuerdo pero antes de irnos quiero saber ¿Quién era en tu futuro?-  
-una mostro, alguien que mato a mucha gente y gente que yo quería- al decir eso Tom se asustó.  
-entonces cumplí mis cometidos los que tenía antes de conocerte, cuando te conocí todo cambio la verdad yo solo quería que los sangre sucia murieran pero desde que te conozco ese pensamiento cambio totalmente- dijo el avergonzado.  
-Tom eso no importa lo bueno es que Voldemort no existe -  
-¿Voldemort?-  
-así te hacías llamar pero mejor te cuento lejos de aquí mi heredero de Slytherin-

Ambos jóvenes salieron de la cámara de los secretos que Tom volvió a encerrar, no quería que nadie saliera lastimando.

Tom y Hermione se escondieron en la sala de menesteres y después de miles de preguntar que Tom le hizo a Hermione sobre el futuro que pues ya no era, Tom le dijo algo a Hermione que ella jamás olvidaría

-Abandono todo eso por ti Hermione, yo no sé qué haría sin ti-  
-Te quiero mucho Tom-  
-Y yo te amo- dijo el tomando Hermione de la cabeza y dándole un beso tierno pero lleno de sentimiento.  
-Hermione, ¿me harías el honor de ser mi novia?- al decir eso Hermione quedo sorprendida y sin pensarlo se lanzó sobre el  
-claro que siiiiii si si si-

Esa noche Tom y Hermione hicieron un gran cambio en el futuro.

Abandonaría abandonar abandono

_**nota de autora:**_

Chicas y chicos, espero que les este gustando mi historia de mi pareja favorita pero bueno, hare una aviso que en un capitulo más no sé si el proximo o otro más hare un Lemmon de esta pareja :D solo es para que esten al pendiente y así bueno gracias todas la chicas que me han comentado nombre no saben el gusto que me da hacen que me llegue la inspiracion y si va ver más escenas romanticonas de esta pareja ademas perdoneme por actualizar tan rapido es que no aguanto cuando termino un capitulo inmediatamente ya deseo subirlo por eso lo actualizo muy rapido pero espero que les siga gustando ademas otra advertencia abra una muerte si morira alguien y tendremos un enemigo así que listo pero eso aun falto por ahora quiero resaltas el amor entre Hermione y Tom

de nuevo gracias.


	11. Dulcinea lo sabe

Tom, se levantó de excelente humor esa mañana, se sentía como un joven nuevo y todos sus colegas lo notaban al ver su sonrisa y lejos de sentir enojo por ello se sentían felices porque por primera vez podían ver a Tom como un compañero o un amigo, se arregló con mucho esmero e incluso se colocó una loción que le había regalado Abraxas, bajo muy contento, dirigiéndose al pasillo, donde estaba ella recargada a la pared con un libro, sus rizo se veían aún más formados, tenía un aroma a rosas, sus mejillas se veían sonrojadas, Tom se sentía tan feliz de verla ahí esperándolo el sentía que en realidad lo amaba.  
-Hermione- dijo Tom acercándose a su joven bruja.  
-Tom, cariño- dijo ella abriendo sus brazos para apresarlo en ellos.  
-Mi princesa, ¿Cómo amaneciste?- decía el viendo como su bruja se sonrojaba.  
-Bien ¿y tú? Cariño-  
-excelente ahora que te tengo conmigo- dijo antes de darle un beso sin importar que un profesor lo viera.

Ambos se dirigieron al gran comedor tomados de la mano como la hermosa pareja que eran, al entrar todos los veían algunos no comprendían, otros pensaban que ya era hora, otros les daba igual, pero los amigos más cercanos estaba demasiado felices de ver a esos dos juntos por fin, pero no solo los alumnos veían también el director Dippet y el profesor Dumbledore.  
-AAAAAALLLLLBUUUUUUUUSSSS- dijo el director con un tono de burlita.  
-Ya sé, ya sé, mañana le traigo su Wiski de fuego- dijo el profesor Dumbledore con gusto porque él también quería que ellos estuvieran juntos de ver a Tom y Hermione llorar uno por el otro.

Hermione estaba sentada a lado de Dulcinea mientras Tom se fue a su mensa, aunque se adoraban sabían que fuera de ellos existían sus amigos así que eso no importaba, ya que Tom no consideraba peligroso a nadie ya que el único que le podía preocupar era Charlus pero el ya estaba con Dorea, pero veía como Hermione hablaba con Dulcinea, riendo bromeando y una que otra vez se lanzaban miradas picaras y Dulcinea le sonreía a Arcturus, al parecer ellos estaban bien pero no eran novios, era hora de ir a clases, todos los profesores estaban felices de la hermosa pareja ya que veían una excelente combinación ya que ambos eran los primeros lugares en sus casas, obviamente tenían razón Hermione y Tom hacían equipo en muchos trabajos y claro como era de esperarse eran los mejores, cuando terminaron las clases y era hora de ir a hacer tareas, Tom y Hermione se fueron a la biblioteca, hablaron y trabajaron al mismo tiempo y uno que otro beso ya que la señora Prince no se enojaba, ella veía a Tom y Hermione como dignos de confianza y sabía que ellos eran discretos así que solo por esa vez les iba pasar las muestras de cariño, había llegado la hora de irse a dormir y la joven pareja no quería separarse, se amaban demasiado pero ellos no podían irse a domir al dormitorio del otro aunque claro quisieran los muy locos

-Hermione, te amo más que a nadie en este mundo- dijo el  
-yo te amo más Tom jamás me quiero alejar de ti- al decir eso la pareja se volvió a besar y se despidieron con un tierno beso.

…..

-¡HERMIONE!- era un grito de enojo de Dulcinea.  
-¿Qué ocurre Dulcinea-  
-Hermione ¿de dónde sacaste este libro- dijo Dulcinea con el libro de la vida en la mano.  
-de la biblioteca el libro vino a mi- dijo ella tranquila.  
-eso no puede ser Hermione, Hermione no sabes lo peligroso que es este libro-  
-¿qué no crees que exageras un poco?-  
-Hermione ¿sabes la historia de este libro?-  
-más o menos solo sé que el libro es mágico porque un mago está encerrado en el-  
-si Hermione pero debo contarte algo demasiado importante y por lo que veo tu tendrás que darme explicaciones- dijo Dulcinea demasiado dura en su voz.

"_Hace 16 años mis padres y mis abuelos por ambas partes tenía un enemigo en común Midas, un hechicero cruel, despiadado, vil, pero demasiado poderoso, el buscaba acabar con mi familia para tomar el poder de mis padres ya que debo decirte algo Hermione mis padres, mi familia entera es demasiado especial en México, paso un tiempo y nací yo mis padres tenían demasiado miedo que Midas viniera por mí ya que se me olvidaba midas es mitad vampiro pero no cualquier vampiro es un hombre que no absorbe sangre si no vida y con ella la magia de las personas, mis padres y mi abuelo trataron de detenerlo pero por desgracia mis abuelos perecieron, mis padres me contaron que el profesor Dumbledore les enseño un conjuro para mínimo encerrarlo en un lugar donde no hiciera daño, es decir el libro, pero tiene una obligación contestar cualquier cosa a los de la familia Moon Solei, ese es el punto Hermione, el libro no entiendo cómo pudo contestarte si tú no eres de mi familia, lo que más me preocupa es que si cae una gota de sangre mía o al parecer tuya o de mis padres Midas quedara liberado"_

-Dulcinea yo… yo-  
-Hermione dime la verdad por favor-  
-Dulcinea yo soy tu nieta en un futuro alternativo del cual yo vengo pero desde el momento que pise el pasado dejo de ser tu futuro, cambie todo a tal grado que nunca huiste con Granger, si yo soy tu ultima descendiente en el futuro- al decir eso Hermione esperaba un regaño, un insulto o cualquier cosa menos lo que recibió un fuerte abrazo de Dulcinea quien lloraba en su hombro, Hermione no entendía nada pero aun así la abrazo.  
-pensé que me golpearías- dijo Hermione.  
-QUEEE, estás loca, en mi familia jamás hemos golpeado a alguien, nosotros creemos en algo llamado "la sangre llama" aunque seas de otro tiempo eres mi familia Hermione y ahora que eres feliz y veo que Tom también no me importa que yo ya no este con Dominic si dos personas pueden ser felices ahora me encanta, además Arcturus no esta tan mal y me cuida, de seguro será la maravillosa aprobación de mis padres estoy casi segura- dijo ella comprensiva.  
-TE AMO ABUELITA-  
-no me vuelvas a decir así mejor dime Hermana pero yo también te amo-

Las lágrimas de aquellas jóvenes cayendo sobre el libro y cuando lo regresaron a donde pertenecía este comenzó a brillar algo malo se acerca.


	12. El infierno de Dulcinea

Por otra parte Hermione y Tom tenían una relación demasiado bella a pesar de tener tan solo unos días pero ninguno de los dos tomó en cuenta que Tom tenía que volver al Orfanato, para las fechas navideñas

-Entonces iré contigo- dijo Hermione enojada.  
-No Hermione ese lugar no es para ti- dijo Tom.  
-Tom no soportare no verte te necesito además será tu cumpleaños-  
-Hermione nos vemos si quieres en mi cumpleaños pero no ahora entiéndelo-  
-Tom no seas terco-  
-no iras-  
-si iré-  
ambos comenzaron discutir mientras Arcturus y Dulcinea llegaban tomados de la mano como la dulce pareja que eran, vieron como ambos discutían así que Dulcinea exploto  
-CALLENSE, AMBOS SE IRAN A MI CASA CONMIGO CABRONES-  
-¿cabrones?, que es eso Dulcinea- dijo Tom mientras todos la veían extrañados.  
-es una expresión mexicana déjenme pero ya dije Hermione se ira a mi casa conmigo después de todo es familia, además Tom mira si quiere puedo hablar con mis padres les diré que eres el Heredero de Slytherin y de seguro te adoraran-  
-pero Dulcinea tus padre-  
-pero nada Hermione Jane Moon Solei- dijo Dulcinea enojada.  
-alto ¿Por qué me dices por tus apellidos?-  
-Es una sorpresa luego lo sabrás, entonces vayan a empacar el carruaje vendrá por nosotros en unos 30 minutos-  
-dijo ¿carruaje?, eso no puede ser- dijo Hermione.  
-Se nota lo poco que saben de la familia Moon Solei, son una familia de lo más cercano a la nobleza mexicana, en México , la familia de mi amor es la más poderosa son demasiado ricos y demasiado raros la verdad ellos técnicamente son como reyes tanto así que manda carruajes por Dulcinea y toda una guardia- explico Arcturus.  
-entonces vamos a empacar si son ricos no les importara tenernos, ven Tom- dijo Hermione

30 minutos después.

Llego un carruaje blanco, tan hermoso los caballos eran unos pegasos hermoso, Hermione estaba maravillada pero más que nada porque se iría con Tom, pero él se mostraba nervioso, aunque no eran padres legítimos de Hermione técnicamente eran familia de ella.

Del carruaje bajo un hombre con aspecto de típico mayordomo  
-Señorita Dulcinea, sus padres me han mandado a venir por usted y sus amigos-dijo haciendo reverencia.  
-gracias Wilson- dijo Dulcinea haciendo una reverencia, lo que hizo que todos se quedaran sorprendidos.  
-¿Black tú también iras?- pregunto Tom  
-amm si, aunque ahora me quiero arrepentir-

-¿Por qué?- dijo Tom igual de nervioso.  
-es que es la familia Moon Solei, la familia de mi novia, imagínate como me siento-  
-no te preocupes lo entiendo, aunque no son papás de Hermione son familia de ella-  
-Tom júrame que si me desmayo me sacaras de ahí-  
-lo juro pero tu júrame lo mismo-

Eran las palabras de dos novios asustados por el hecho de conocer a sus bellos técnicamente SUEGROS, subieron al carruaje, Black se sentía bien hasta que el tal Wilson anuncio lo peor de todo

"YA LLEGAMOS A LA MANSIÓN MOON SOLEI".

Esas palabras hicieron que los chicos sintieran un nudo en el estómago y aún más cuando Dulcinea bajaba con demasiado elegancia, Hermione la imito, pero ellos estaban demasiado nerviosos, se sentía peor de lo que se podían imaginar, pero aún más cuando Tom veía como Dulcinea y ella tenían una postura perfecta un perfil totalmente de nobleza y como no si eran casi iguales si no es por rasgos de la cara, Arcturus era de familia pura pero nunca tenía que ser tan refinado como se estaban portando las chicas, pero todo se fue al caño cuando ahí cuando llegaron a una sala demasiado elegante incluso con una chimenea encendida, con candelabros y aun peor cuadros de familiares, ahí estaban la señora Amelia Solei, una mujer de cabello negro pero largo ojos café y blanca como la leche, era la viva imagen de Dulcinea y a lado de ella el señor Cornelius Moon, un hombre demasiado alto, barba y cabello castaño, ojos café, blanco pero lo que les llamo la atención es que si le quitabas la barba y sus cejas demasiado pobladas era igual a Hermione. En eso entra Wilson el mayordomo

-Mis señores tengo el honor de anunciar que su hija Dulcinea Ercilia Moon Solei ha llegado con la compañía de Hermione Jane Moon Solei , Tom Marvolo Riddle Gaunt y el estimado joven Arcturus Orión Black hijo de la noble casa de los Black- dijo el hombre con demasiado porte.  
-Muy bien Wilson retírate- dijo el padre de Dulcinea serio con su voz gruesa y dura.  
-si mi señor- se fue haciendo una reverencia.  
-bueno jóvenes, mi hija se ha tomado la libertad de invitarlos y por cortesía tomamos la decisión de concederle el capricho pues no deseo tener a una hija deprimida en estas fiesta, por otra parte Hermione Jane nos han informado de tu viaje en el tiempo y tu legado con nosotros, cosa de la cual no estoy nada orgulloso porque tú al parecer eres el producto de un error o del error que pudo haber cometido mi hija al huir con ese despreciable muggle, pero no te preocupes tú no tienes la culpa pero nos hemos tomado la libertad de cambiarte tus apellidos porque aunque nos cueste decirlo eres parte de nuestra familia y ni como negarlo como habrás notado tu parecido entre tú y yo-  
-Gracias señor- dijo Hermione dando una reverencia-  
-pero eso no te quita ser una sangre sucia- ese comentario puso un poco triste a Hermione.  
-NO LE VUELVA A DECIR ASÍ- contesto Tom enojado.  
- así Tom Marvolo Riddle Gaunt, si tu abuelo viviera volvería a morir del deshonor de tener un hijo mestizo la sangre pura era lo primordial, tu madre fue un estúpida al querer estar con un asqueroso muggle no me sorprende que ese bastardo la haya dejado sola y ella muriera, además tu abuelo jamás te reconocería como un heredero sin importar que tan buen mago seas que asco me das la verdad pero por lo que he sabido tú y Hermione hacen una pareja perfecta una sangre sucia y un mestizo que tierno – dijo con el tono más buro e hiriente del mundo.  
- y al fin tenemos a un Black un sangre pura por generaciones, no tengo nada en contra tuyo Black pero la verdad tú te crees merecedor de mi hija, tú y tu familia que aunque son una sangre pura no son ni la mitad de poderosos que mi hija, yo no creo que seas la mejor elección para ella, la verdad creo que lo mejor sería que te fuera tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí-  
-bueno ahora te toca a ti Dulcinea, es un asco ser tu padre, primero quisiste huir con un muggle, resulta que algún tiempo o dimensión o lo que sea lo hiciste, segundo has encontrado a una descendiente de sangre sucia de nuestro apellido manchado nuestro nombre, tercero no contestabas ninguna carta de tu madre, cuarto no asististe a las comidas familiares y quinto estas aquí con tus amigos pensando que son lo mejor cuando en esta casa no son más que basura, que deshonor tenerte como hija eres lo peor que le ha podido pasar a esta familia Dulcinea, no tienes ni una pequeña idea de lo mal que nos sentimos tu madre y yo, nosotros que había lucha con sangre para darte lo mejor y tu como nos pagas enamorándote de hombre que no elevaran nuestro nombre, sabia lo sabía , sabía que debía tener un varón tu solo das problemas, tú no eres una pequeña comparación con lo que tu padre y yo fuimos, no eres nada Dulcinea eres solo una simple deshonra para nuestro legado- el hombre callo Dulcinea solo estaba ahí viendo a su padre aguantando las ganas de llorar, ahora todos entendían porque Dulcinea en clases es sumisa, por qué nunca quiere volver a casa.  
-además que son esas fachas te cortaste tu cabello, no estas arreglada y así quieres que digamos que eres nuestra hija, saben jóvenes Wilson los llevara a sus habitaciones no tenemos tiempo para aguantar a gente de su categoría- dijo la madre de Dulcinea.

Wilson llego por ellos, en todo el camino por la casa para ir a las habitaciones en ningún momento Dulcinea hablo ella estaba con sus cabellos castaños en su carita tratando de ocultar la cara de vergüenza, ni siquiera Arcturus se atrevió a ir a abrazarla, tenía miedo que Wilson les dijera algo, pero en eso el mayordomo se detuvo y abrazo a la joven, quien se rompió a llorar, el solo la tenía abrazada y la llevo a su habitación, volvió hacia los chicos, Tom tomo a Hermione por la cintura y Arcturus tomo del hombro a Tom.  
-síganme- el mayordomo señalo tres habitaciones al final del pasillo.  
-la primera es la jovencita, la segunda de usted Tom y la tercer de usted joven Black- los tres asintieron.  
-jóvenes, quiero pedirles un favor, yo he sido mayordomo de esta familia por años y nunca de todos mis años de servicio había visto tan fuerte a la jovencita Dulci, ella normalmente no soporta ni la mitad de lo que su padre hoy le dijo, así que por el bien de ella y de ustedes espero que la quieran demasiado, porque si no yo mismo me encargare de torturarlo, Dulci es como una hija para mi he estado con ella toda su vida y e visto como su padre y su madre la han torturado con sus reclamos del porque no es como ellos, pero bueno solo les deseo suerte y bienvenido al infierno de Dulcinea.- los jóvenes se sintieron mal al pensar que esa era la vida de su amiga.


	13. Fuego de amor

Tom, Hermione y Arcturus se quedaron en la habitación de Tom para charlas sobre lo que había ocurrido, las habitaciones eran hermosas pero su belleza se iba cuando recordaban a los dueños.

-no puedo crees como le hablo a Dulcinea- dijo Hermione enojada.  
-ni yo, sabía que su familia era dura pero no tanto así- dijo Arcturus.  
- me enojo como se metió con cada uno de nosotros, como ofendió a mi madre, eso me hizo enfurecer y cuando llamo a Hermione sangre sucia desee matarlo- dijo Tom abrazando Hermione.  
- saben a mi me vale lo que digan esos "nobles" a mi la que me preocupa es Dulcinea, se veía devastada pero no entiendo como aguanto todo eso, ya ven lo que dijo Wilson normalmente ella no soportaría tanto- en eso la puerta se abrió.  
-fue porque si me rindo los iban a correr de la mansión- era Dulcinea con su carita demacrada triste y cansada.  
-Cariño- dijo Arcturus rápidamente y fue a ella para abrazarla, los jóvenes se abrazaron con mucha desesperación era como si Dulcinea buscara su calor.  
-Ay, Dulcinea no sé cómo aguantas a tus padre- dijo Tom.  
-no lo hago normalmente- dijo ella sentándose en él puso junto a todos.  
-pero ¿Por qué son así?- agrego Arcturus.  
-lo que ocurre es mis padres perdieron a un hijo varón, ellos creen que yo fui un castigo por no haber logrado salvar a mi primer hijo- contesto desganada Dulcinea.  
-entonces tu deberías tener un hermano mayor- pregunto Tom  
-si, mi madre lo pierdo en una batalla, ella no lo protegió como debía y Midas lo asesino-  
-Midas, el mago tenebroso, no puede ser- dijo Tom  
- mi familia es la que encerró a Midas en el libro pero a costa de la muerte de su primogénito-  
-lo lamento querida- dijo Hermione.  
-no importa ya, en un año más seré libre- dijo ella levantándose y viendo por las ventanas.  
-tu por eso te querías escapar con el muggle, quería huir de tu familia- agrego Tom.  
-exacto, yo solo quería ser libre como ustedes- al decir eso todos bajaron la cabeza y Dulcinea se retiró de la habitación seguida por Arcturus.

…

Sonaron la diez de la noche y Hermione y Tom seguían juntos en la habitación de Tom

-Y si mejor no te vas y te quedas conmigo- dijo Tom con Hermione entre sus brazos.  
-suena muy bien, amor mío- contesto ella en los brazos de Tom.  
-Te amo Hermione- dijo el antes de besar sus bellos labios.

Tom y Hermione estaban ahí en medio de la habitación besándose con tanta pasión pero esa pasión quemaba a Tom, lo mataba por dentro, tenía que tener demasiado control para no arrancarle la ropa en ese momento, Hermione solo se dejaba llevar por el, en cierto momento ambos terminaron tirados en la cama, Tom estaba encima de Hermione tratando de lanzar todo su peso sobre ella, sus besos no eran tiernos eran demasiado apasionados sus lenguas parecían estar pegadas, danzando por quien era mejor, Tom soltaba uno que otro gemido al igual que Hermione, quien había rodeado a Tom con sus piernas, Tom sentía como su miembro endurecía, Hermione sentía como su sexo se humedecía, eso no era normal eso no estaba bien, pero que importaba, Tom dejo los labios de su amada para dirigirse completamente al cuello de Hermione, al besarlo Hermione gemía sentía tanto placer y para Tom eso gemidos eran música, él quería explorar el cuerpo de Hermione pero aun sentía miedo, miedo que aun fuera demasiado pronto miedo que luego ella se arrepintiera, miedo, por primera vez Tom Riddle dudaba de seguir o detenerse.  
-Hermione mi amor, esto , crees que- Hermione lo callo besando sus labios, como diciendo o mejor permitiendo que Tom continuara y el dejo de sentir dudas, besaba los labios de su amada pero una de sus manos comenzó a acariciar sus pechos por encima del camisón de Hermione, pero no se conformaba con eso, se separó de ella por un momento viendo sus ojos color café llenos de pasión, de excitación pura y Tom sin más vuelta a atrás rompió el camisón de Hermione dejando ver su ropa interior que al igual se fue Tom estaba desesperado por ver lo que ningún otro hombre había visto, Hermione se sonrojo no podía evitar sentir pena que Tom mirara su cuerpo, aún más cuando comenzó a verla de arriba abajo notando cada punto, cada lunar era como si quisiera memorizar cada elemento que componía ese bello cuerpo, él se comenzó de desnudar, Hermione estaba paralizada, al ver a Tom sin absolutamente nada de ropa claro que le excitaba pero se sonrojo más que un tomate eso a Tom le producía un poco de risa, pero el dejo la risa para después ya que paso su mano sombre los pechos de Hermione ella comenzó a dar pequeños gemidos y aún más cuando comenzó a besarlos y a morder lo pezones de la joven, Hermione no conocía tal placer ella solo sentía la necesidad de mover sus caderas de arquearse en algunos momentos, su piel era demasiado sensible al contacto de Tom, Tom volvió a atacar sus labios pero en ese momento desvió una de sus manos a la intimidad de Hermione, tocando ese punto especial que hizo que la joven bruja se humedeciera más y diera un gemido de placer puro, Tom tomo eso como la señal que él deseaba su buja estaba húmeda y él ya tenía su miembro listo para atacar aquel lugar virgen.  
-Hermione nunca dudes de cuanto te amo, vas a ser mía y solo mía-  
- eso quiero Tom solo ser tuya y nada más tuya te amo Tom-  
-esto va doler un poco pero juro que después de todo será placer-

Tom invadió aquel lugar tan estrecho, Hermione cerro los ojos de dolor, pero confiaba en Tom, después de varia penetraciones, todo se convirtió en placer, Ambos gemían, sentían un fuego consumirlos era un fuego que quemaba a más no poder pero no querían apagarlo es especial, era un momento de emociones extremas  
-te amo Tom- decía Hermione entre gemidos.  
-yo más Hermione eres lo mejor que me ha pasado-

Después de varia embestidas Tom sentía la necesidad de ser un poco más duro y Hermione le encantaba se sentía llena comenzó a gemir más fuerte y un punto en el que ambos gritaron al llegar al éxtasis conociendo el más vendito orgasmo , Tom callo encima de su princesa y ella lo aprisiono en sus brazos.

Tom y Hermione se acomodaron en la cama abrazados, juntos, cansados, pero satisfechos de lo que habían hecho sin importar donde estaba

-Hermione, sabes nunca me alejare de ti- dijo el Tocando el hombro de su amada.  
-No yo de ti Tom, si el destino me quiso aquí es para al fin estar contigo-  
-Hermione júrame que jamás, jamás te iras- dijo Tom  
-lo juro, siempre por siempre junto a ti mi Tom- al decir eso la joven pareja cerro los ojos y se entregaron a los brazos de Morfeo.


	14. Dos jóvenes igual celos

Tom y Hermione despertaron esa mañana con la luz del sol abrazados y felices pero aunque no quisiera separarse debían hacerlo no iban a abandonar a su querida Dulcinea aunque era demasiado tentador.

Por otra parte Dulcinea y Arcturus estaban en la jardín tomando el desayuno, ella se veía feliz, sus padres había salido a deberes de ellos la verdad que importaba, en eso Hermione y Tom estaban acercándose a sus amigos quien los miraban con una mirada picarona.

-Arcturus, adivina ¿Quién no durmió en su habitación?- dijo Dulcinea con un tono picaron.  
-No lo sé Dulcinea, pero me parece que cierta jovencita no estaba cuando entraste a su habitación y cierto joven tenía su habitación con llave- contesto Arcturus aguantando la risa.  
-que habrá pasado no cree, juraría que escuche ruidos anoche- en eso Dulcinea no aguanto la risa.  
Tom y Hermione se morían de vergüenza ambos estaban demasiado sonrojados parecían bandera de Gryffindor.  
-Mejor olvidamos no valla ser que termine siendo el único Slytherin en este lugar- dijo Arcturus haciendo referencia a las mejillas de Tom.

El grupo de jóvenes estaban riendo, pero todo acabo cuando los padres de Dulcinea llegaron pero no solos iban con ellos dos jóvenes, eran demasiado guapos pero tenían cara de ser unos creido.  
-Buenos días jóvenes, mi esposa y yo queremos presentarles a dos amigos muy cercanos a la familia, John – un joven de ojos verdes y cabello castaño, alto, pálido, demasiado serio- y claro a Darién- un joven de callo negro como la noche y ojos grises, pálido, alto, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro- son los hermanos mellizos de la familia Coleman, una familia española- mexicana de demasiado prestigio, espero que se lleven bien- finalizo el padre de Dulcinea quien tomo a su esposa de la cintura y se dirigieron adentro de la mansión.

-Dulcinea es un placer conocerte, jamás pensé que tu padre decía la verdad al revelar lo hermosa que eras y mejor dicho, usted es demasiado hermosa- dijo Darién dándole la espalda a Arcturus quien se ponía rojo de ira al ver como el joven incluso tuvo el atrevimiento de mover una silla a lado de su chica.  
-Tranquilo Arcturus, es solo un joven que quiere saludarla- decía Tom – no seas ridículo-.  
Pero por otra parte el joven John- Oh y usted debe ser la maravillosa y bella Hermione, la mejor hechicera de nuestra generación me han hablado demasiado de usted es un placer al fin conocer a tal bella y única flor- decía aquel joven de ojos verdes, Hermione solo se quedaba extrañada sin notar que Tom estaba más rojo de la ira.  
-Tranquilo Tom, es solo un joven que quiere saludarla, no seas ridículo- dijo Arcturus en tono de venganza y burla al mismo tiempo al ver a su amigo igual o peor que.  
La situación no mejoro lo jóvenes, hablaba demasiado y casi todo era sobre la belleza y habilidades de la jóvenes brujas, pero todo dio un enorme giro cuando las jóvenes fueron llamadas por Wilson, tuvieron que abandonar aquella mesita del jardín.  
-entonces ¿ustedes quiénes son?- pregunto John mirando con indiferencia a Tom y Arcturus.  
-Somos los NOVIOS de las chicas- dijo Arcturus muy enojado.  
-no creo que por mucho- dijo en una sonrisa Darién.

Esa frase hizo que los jóvenes sacaran sus varitas apuntando a los hermanos, pero en eso Dulcinea salió a hablar con los chicos y ella donde se sorprendió los jóvenes salieron volando  
-Dulcinea, ¡¿Cómo hiciste eso?!- pregunto Tom sorprendido.  
-Yo no sé- en eso se desmayó, todos pensarían que Arcturus llegaría al rescate de Dulcinea pero no fue ni más ni nada menos que Darién quien cargo a la joven y la llevo a dentro.  
En ese momento John le dijo a Arcturus – Oye no es que incumba pero es tu novia y no fuiste a su ayuda, perdóname pero clase de novio eres- al calla de joven se fue.  
Ese momento ha sido el peor de Arcturus.

…

Por otro lado el día se fue demasiado rápido, Dulcinea no despertaba y Hermione se preocupaba pero ella solo buscaba consuelo en brazos de Tom.

-Tom te siento raro, ¿ocurre algo?- pregunta Hermione mientras tomaba la mano de se novio.  
-Hermione ¿Qué te parecio John?- pregunto el acorralándola contra una pared.  
-ajajj Tom no me digas que estas celoso- dijo ella nerviosa pero riendo.  
-no claro que no lo siento- mintió.  
- algo me dice que si anda dime- decían divertida la joven.  
-pues ESTOY CELOSO Y QUE TU ERES MIA HERMIOME MIA Y SOLO MIA.- dijo Tom gritando.  
-Tom, yo solo te amo a ti, crees que te cambiaría por él, eres un joven guapo, inteligente, talentoso y el amor de mi vida, no te cambio por nada- le dijo ella abrazándolo.  
- no sabes cuándo te amo Hermione y el verte en brazos de otro hombre me asesinaría… bueno mejor dicho asesinaría al otro hombre-  
-TOM-  
-Era broma mi niña- ambos rieron Tom se veía demasiado tierno enojado.  
-Aunque sabes el que sí debería estar muy pero muy preocupado es Arcturus, Dulcinea si le cayó muy bien Darién eso es preocupante, y si Dulcinea se enamora de el- comentaba Hermione tomando la mano de Tom mientras caminaban en el bello jardín a la luz de la luna.  
-Suena lógico, yo estaba sorprendido cuando, ya sabes ella se desmayó y no fue por ella-  
- es que nadie tiene la suerte que yo tengo, de tener un novio Hermoso, que se preocupa por mí en todo momento, mi príncipe de Slytherin- se besaron, Tom amaba a su princesa Gryffindor pero ese beso se vio interrumpido cuando se escuchó de lejos una discusión, como ha de esperarse Tom y Hermione fueron a ver, eran John y Darién.  
-No hermano yo no enamorare a Hermione, ella está feliz con Tom lo vi en sus ojos, ella ni me hará caso además yo no la amo- decía John muy enojado.  
-Hermano es por el bien de nuestros padres, además conoces la familia, créeme yo no amo a Dulcinea-  
-claro que la amas , la amas desde que nació, no te hagas el gracioso-  
- desde que nació- dijo Hermione como error, ambos hermanos voltearon y quedaron demasiado sorprendidos.

Los jóvenes se dirigieron a la sala, para charla enfrente de la chimenea.

-Nuestra familia le debe un gran favor a la familia Moon Solei, ese es el problema uno de nosotros debe casarse con alguna de ustedes- dijo John  
-pues sueñas que te dejare casarte con Hermione- dijo Tom enojado.  
-No Tom ni yo me quiero casar con ella, no la amo, pero el punto es que bueno mi hermano y yo tenemos 21 años, conocemos a Dulcinea desde bebé y aunque él no lo admita está enamorado-  
-pero porque Dulcinea no los recuerda- dijo Hermione.  
-porque….. Midas nos alejó- dijo Darién quien veía a la ventana.  
-Midas, ¿Qué tiene que ver ese loco en todo esto?-  
-Hermione, Tom, necesitamos pedirles que guarden este secreto a Dulcinea, ella no puede saber lo que les vamos a contar-  
-entonces no deberías decirlo- dijo Tom.  
- es que este problema puede influir a Hermione aunque no estoy seguro, es que Dulcinea no es lo que parece- hizo una pausa el joven- ¿saben lo que es un Horrocrux?- dijo John demasiado serio.

Tom había leído sobre ese tema, sabía lo que implicaba aquel hechizo u objeto pero nunca se imaginó que eso fuera a salir tan mal como él creía, eso era posible, Hermione no estaba mejor el pensar que tendría que guardar el secreto le mataba.

…

Por otra parte Dulcinea aún no había despertado, pero ella no sospechaba que alguien estaba en su habitación en ese momento, al parecer era una sombra negra, un hombre eso era demasiado obvio pero quien era es un misterio bueno tal vez para la joven que dormía y comenzaba a quejarse mientras dormida

-pronto estaremos juntos, demasiado juntos diría yo mi Dulcinea- dijo aquella sombra antes de desaparecer entre la noche.

Dulcinea despertó y se levantó de su cama estaba muy alterada sentía como su alguien estuviera en su cama, en eso escucha que alguien toco la puerta, ella la abrió y al ver era Arcturus, el la miro y ella solo le sonrió pero el en vez de eso le dijo lo peor de todo

-No quiero ser tu novio, no más- al decir eso Dulcinea borro su sonrisa y de golpe cerró la puerta de golpe, ella solo sintió un enorme enojo más no ganas de llorar.  
…

A la mañana siguiente durante el desayuno, los padres de Dulcinea hicieron una noticia

"habrá un maravilloso baile por la navidad pero como saben los celebramos dos días antes de la navidad así que ya saben tiene 3 días para comprar cosa y decentes por favor"


	15. Baile señal de guerra

Arcturus se habia quedado en la mansión por petición de Hermione y Tom, pero Dulcinea no le hablaba además ni tiempo le daban ella salía de comprar con John y Darién, tenían que buscar cosas hermosas y elegantes para el baile, sabían que solo podían buscar la perfección, pero en eso Darién aprovechaba el enojo de Dulcinea para enamorarla pero ella no decía parecía demasiado dolida, pero todo seguía su curso, hasta Tom y Hermione sentía cada día más enamorados que nunca Tom odiaba las compras pero seguía Hermione a donde fuera.

…

El día del baile, eran las 8 am, Dulcinea levanto Hermione y prohibió a los chicos que las vieran se iba a arreglar de la mejor manera que pudieran, Dulcinea estaba entusiasmada pero Hermione no, ella sabía lo que se aproximaba conocida demasiado a Dulcinea.

-NO, NO OTRA VEZ NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- grito Hermione al ver la cera calentándose.

Por otra parte los jóvenes no hacían nada ellos solo se iban a bañar y a cambiar, que fácil para ellos, excepto John el parecía demasiado preocupado por su imagen  
-Darién una pregunta ¿tu hermano no es homosexual?- dijo Arcturus.  
- ajajaj no, sé que parece pero no , es que hoy va venir el verdadero amor de mi hermano por eso esta tan nervioso, es una joven bruja de Alemania la verdad ni se su nombre pero a le gusta así que no hay nada de hace- dijo Darién antes de volver a leer su libro.

Dulcinea, no dejo a Hermione ni cinco minutos, se encargó de todo hasta que después de mil cosas y de mil rituales guajiros xD ajajajajajajajaja lo logro convirtió a Hermione en una Hermosa princesa, pero Hermione no se quedó a atrás y torturo a Dulcinea aunque para ella no era ninguna tortura arreglarse.

Los chicos quedaban muy guapos para ellos pero como es obvio no sufrían tanto como las mujeres.

…..

En el salón principal que era como el de la bella y la bestia de Disney era precioso, estaba decorado por muchos adornos blancos, nieve un hermoso árbol de navidad , había mesas que flotaban y solo bajaban si se les ordenaba pero lo curioso de estas mesas es que no tenían sombra, había mucha gente de prestigio de Inglaterra , México , Alemania, Francia , de muchos países pero claro solo eran las familia con más prestigio o más poderosas, la mayoría de esas familias no tenían hijos, era curioso, pero por otra parte demasiadas personas sonrían, los jóvenes como John, Darién sabían cómo comportarse en esas fiestas, Arcturus un poco, Tom era el más nervioso de todos el sentía no encajar para nada, pero no lo reflejaba él quería estar tranquilo para cuando bajarla Hermione y no pasarle sus nervios a ella.

Wilson y más personas de servicio abrieron la puerta principal, y el con voz alta grito bueno un grito con elegancia como en el tiempo medieval

-Con ustedes el Mago Cornelius Moon- era el padre de Dulcinea vestido con un traje como medieval pero no se veía mal al contrario parecía demasiado elegante, con adornos dorados como el oro.  
- La bruja Amelia Solei – la mamá de Dulcinea traía un vestido rojo con toques dorados se veía demasiado Hermosa nunca lo negaría nadie en esa habitación pero lo que sorprendía era su cabello negro recogido.  
Al pasar ambos Magos todos hicieron reverencia, cosa demasiado extraña para Tom pero no para los demás, después de inclinarse le explicaron a Tom que ellos son lo más cercano a la realeza en el mundo mágico, por eso todo el mundo les tiene miedo y respeto.

Pasaron 10 minutos y de nuevo se abrieron las puertas y Wilson dijo de nuevo

-Con ustedes la prima escondida de la familia Hermione Jane Moon Solei, la mejor hechicera de su generación- al entrar nadie murmuro nada negativo todos estaban maravillados con la belleza de Hermione, que entro con un vestido rosa un poco esponjado, tenía un escote en uve y su espalda descubierta, su cabello tenía sus rulos más definidos pero de adorno una hermosa diadema y su maquillaje delicado, todos los invitado hacia una reverencia, pero Tom se acercó a ella dio una reverencia y beso su mano y con ella se la llevo a la pista de baile.

Sin demora Wilson con una hermosa sonrisa dijo:

-Con ustedes la única hija de los nobles y mi niña traviesa Dulcinea Ercilia Moon Solei princesa del mundo mágico- todos aplaudieron al ver tal joven entrar con un vestido morado con una caída de princesa, toques morado, su cabello liso y con una hermosa tiara en su cabeza un maquillaje hermoso, Arcturus quiso ir por ella pero Darién maravillado y haciendo lo mismo que Tom se la llevo.

Muchas personas hicieron parejas y comenzaron a bailar al son de una vals demasiado hermoso, Tom y Hermione era la pareja que más atención llamaba estaba demasiado enamorados eso se notaba a kilómetros ese amor que sentían, pero lo curioso era que la gente veía a Tom como un ejemplo a seguir digno de ella porque muchos en esa sala reconocía que él era un auténtico Slytherin un heredero.

-¿Qué hice tan bien para merecerte- dijo Tom mientras bailaba con ella.  
-lo mismo me pregunto yo, Tom no tiene idea de cuánto te amo- dijo ella posando su cabeza en el pecho de Tom.

Seguían bailando, Hermione sonreía demasiado no podía creer que eso estab pasando se sentía demasiado feliz al estar ahí con su Tom, ella pensaba que esa era la señal de que su amor seguiría por mucho, ´porque ella nuca se iría de su lado.

En un momento cuando termino la música Tom y Hermione se quedaron viendo tan fijamente y todos en la sala gritaban con gozo "bésala" Tom no necesito pensarlo y la beso, todos aplaudían chiflaban, sonreían los consideraban una pareja perfecta, claro menos los padres de Dulcinea pero incluso ellos aplaudían.

El primer baile termino, las mesas bajaron para el deleite de todos había una deliciosa cena, todos cenaron, pero de pronto un hombre con cabello largos, piel pálida, ojos más negros que la noche, aspecto malévolo y débil se levantó de su silla y dijo

-Propongo un brindis por la princesa Dulcinea, que tenga un vida prospera y que todos sus sueños se hagan realidad- todos alzaron las copas pero los padres de Dulcinea lo miraban con desagrado nadie conocía a ese hombre-salud- dijo el y todos en en gran salón, la cena termino y era de volver a otro baile.

-Princesa me dejaría bailar esta pieza con usted- dijo aquel hombre siniestro.  
-amm está bien- dijo Dulcinea con miedo pero ella sabía que era de mala educación negar un baile a un hombre, además Darién no estaba cercas de ella como para negárselo.

El hombre pegaba demasiado a su cuerpo a Dulcinea ella se estaba comenzando a sentir incomoda pero eso no era lo unció preocupante, Hermione sentía como una pulsación en su cabeza

-Hermione mi amor que pasa- dijo Tom  
-Tom tengo un pésimo presentimiento, Tom Dulcinea- en ese momento ambos voltearon a ver a Dulcinea y ella estaba aprisionada a aquel hombre quien había tomado su mano y con un cuchillo le hizo una herida y de esa herida bebió un poco de su sangre.

En eso Darién hizo con hechizo y el hombre salió disparado, y Dulcinea por alguna razón se regenero de esa herida, pero lo que nadie se esperaba era cuando aquel hombre empezó a brilla pero no un brillo blanco si no negro comenzó a tomar una forma siniestra, sus dientes se volvieron afilados, sus ojos totalmente negros, su cabello más largo y aún más pálido.

-Oh no es MIDAS- grito una mujer.


	16. Midas y su verdad

Todos daban pasos atrás, algunos sacaban sus varitas para proteger a sus familias, Tom puso a Hermione a su espalda Dulcinea Saco su varita de su vestido, todo apuntando a aquel hombre que se levantaba del piso.

-que bien se siente recuperar el poder- dijo tronando su cuello- me pregunto si ustedes me habían extrañado, claro que sí, yo que sé que si, en especial tu Cornelius o mejor tu Amelia que hermosa te has puesto con los años, dime que han hecho desde que me encerraron en ese estúpido libro sirviendo a su poder, ajajajjajaja o si alto, nadie me abrió hasta hace muchos años.  
-¿Cómo te liberaste?- preguntaba temblorosa Amelia.  
-bueno, bueno, no fue fácil primero en el futuro tuve que disfrazarme de diario y mostrar el recuerdo más profundo del el hijo de mi amada Merope- al decir eso Tom se le quedo viendo- si Tom yo conocía a tu madre y sabes que es lo más gracioso del asunto es que si ella está muerta es por mí, yo asesine a tu madre yo le lance ese conjuro pero ella con su estúpido corazón hizo un conjuro para salvar tu estúpida vida ajjajaja que tonta ella pudo haberme escogido a mí pero no escogió la muerte que tonta, aún recuerdo su grito- Tom sostuvo su varita con enojo- pero esa no fue la primera pregunta, no debo ser descortés, yo le mostré a Lucius Malfoy el recuerdo más puro y romántico de nuestro querido Tom y no solo eso le enseñe el hechizo para que mandara aquí a la dulce Hermione ajajajjaja, la necesitaba para volver, pero era preferible encargarme de todos ustedes en esta época, era lo mejor aunque la verdad por mucho que odie ser un libro que solo podía decir la verdad no me arrepiento, ¿Por qué? Así les mostré ese recuerdo a la bella Hermione para que ella se quedara aún más enamorada de Tom, yo necesitaba que el asistiera a esta fiesta para acabar con lo último que queda de Salazar Slytherin y de todos sus estúpido heredero, pero la pregunta es cómo bueno bastaron unas lágrimas de las hermosas herederas de los Moon Solei para que yo mínimo escapara del libro pero o no eso no era suficiente mi magia era demasiado débil, necesite de algo que me pertenece y no cualquier cosa, necesitaba un poco de la sangre de la querida Dulcinea mi perdición y debo añadir mi verdadero amor pero eso ya no importa ahora como todo lo que alguna vez ame debe morir, lo siento- dijo acercándose a ella – pero es culpa de tus padres acaso no te han contado lo que paso esa noche- dijo mirando a Cornelius quien abrazaba a Amelia- sabes eres tan hermosa, tan poderosa, pero no es gracias a tu legado, todos en esta salan han sido engañados, la familia más poderosa puede pero solo un mago puede ser poderoso en esta vida y seré yo, aún recuerdo el día que mate al querido primogénito de los Moon Solei, que tiempos que dicha la mía , haber Dulcinea recuerdas a tu hermano- dijo el mirándola ella temblaba- no claro que no , al igual que no recuerdas tus aventuras con Darién alguien que no recuerda que su hermano era 12 años mayor que tú y que trato de protegerte cuando tú eras un tierna bebe de apenas unos días de nacida, debo confesar que aun así yo solo tenía planeado matar a tus padres y a su hijo pero a ti no, claro que no yo sabía que si te entrenaba bien lograrías ser digna de ser mi esposa…pero ya no se puede, has sido criada por ellos y me temo que mi oferta ya no están en pie aunque, debo decir que hermosa estas me pregunto si- en eso bajo el brazo de Dulcinea y le planto un beso- a si tal y como me lo había imaginado eres muy hermosa y me tienes miedo y tus labios saben muy bien, lástima que este será el adiós-.

Pero en eso ella con su varita lo ataco, sin decir ningún hechizo, Midas rio y con un movimiento de su mano hizo que ella callera al suelo de dolor.

-Ay, mi vida pensaste que tu lograría vencerme, eres un tonta, sabes porque debo matarte, sabes porque puede mover cosas con tu mente- dijo sonriendo ella negaba- no a bueno te contare.  
-NO Midas por piedad no- grito Amelia.  
-No, Amelia, claro que si ella merece la verdad así que cállate- al decir eso movió su mano y Amelia quedo tirada en el suelo.

-cuando mate a tu delicado hermano murió yo iba crear un horrocrux contigo aunque dudo que sepas que es así que te explicare cuando matas a alguien puede encerrar un troce de tu alma en alguien y así lo hice pero algo salió mal tu hermano no estaba cien por ciento muerto y el hechizo salió mal porque no fue un poco de mi alma lo que quedo en ti fue mi poder, mi poder tú tienes una parte de mis poderes pero no te preocupes pronto lo recuperare cuando te mate- al decir eso saco su varita, Tom, Hermione , Darién, John y Arcturus la hicieron volar.

-Ay niños, se meten en cosas de adultos, dime Tom acaso no quieres reunirte con tu madre, Hermione prometo matarte rápido, Arcturus tu vida me vale y ustedes dos no sé metan que ustedes no pertenecen a esta historia- dijo riendo.

-Aléjate de ellos, maldito bastardo- Dulcinea se levantaba del piso un poco adolorida- no dejare que dañes a mis amigos, a mi nieta ni mis padres- al decir Midas la miro un poco sorprendido pero no se dejó intimidar.  
-bueno mi niña si quieres pelea te la daré pero me pregunto ¿para qué?, por unos padres que te han dicho que eres un error, una falla en sus vida, ¿Por qué te arriesgas a una muerte dolorosa?-  
-porque puede que sea una falla pero no moriré como eso nunca- al decir eso ella corrió hacia Midas.

-DULCINEA NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- grito Amelia.

Los hechizos comenzaron, sin varitas Midas y Dulcinea comenzaron a luchar, se veían destellos de luz que lograban un gran estruendo, todos en el baile solo miraban asombrados, todos tenían miedo de luchar contra midas, era demasiado peligroso, pero en cierto momento Midas dudaba de ganar, pero en eso Midas hizo un cruel truco y Dulcinea cayó al suelo.

-Sabes me canse de este juego es hora de –  
-NOOOOOO- grito Hermione alejándose de Tom.  
-No, ajajaj Hermione tú no tienes ni un poco de poder crees poderme ganar a mí – al decir eso levanto su mano- ahora morirás como la asquerosa sangre sucia que eres- en eso Tom se interpuso entre los dos para el recibir el hechizo pero al abrir los ojos

-Tom- dijo Hermione- ¿estás bien?-.  
-si pero ¿Cómo?- dijo Tom asustado.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- grito Hermione al voltear

Todos en la sala estaba sorprendidos de la imagen que estaba enfrente de ellos, Darién escondía su rostro en el pecho de John quien miraba con los ojos demasiado abierto, Amelia y Cornelius lloraban como nunca, Tom y Hermione no dejaba de llorar, incluso Midas estaba sorprendido por lo que había pasado…..Dulcinea estaba MUERTA.

Wilson, sorprendido enojado saco su varita y ataco a midas tenia demasiado coraje, Midas al no esperar el ataque fue derribado

-Cuide de esa niña, cuide del joven Alexander y tu me has arrebatado a los dos- al decir eso uso el imperio y comenzó a mover a su gusto a Midas, pero no por mucho cuando midas lo ataco.

-creo que ya no tendremos más interrupciones- dijo volteando a ver a Hermione y Tom que seguían abrazados.

-ajaajjajaj témanme- dijo Midas riendo, en ese momento Hermione recordó a Harry, recordó a Tom a todos sus amigos de su futuro, ella se había enfrentado una sola vez a mortifagos, ella recordó el valor de Harry cuando veía Voldemort y se levantó del suelo y apuntando a Midas con su varita le dijo

- he enfrentado a personas peores que tú, no te tengo miedo, he sido petrificada, he sido atacada por el señor tenebroso, me han golpeado Mortifagos, a si fue hechizada para ser introducida al lago negro crees que te voy a tener miedo a ti un estúpido que solo sirve para matar y que lo más probable es que le tenga miedo a ser feliz, no conoces el amor ni la amistad y tengo lastima por ti, solo espero que un día puedas sentir el dolor que has hecho sentir Midas, eres un imbécil, mataste a Merope y al hermano de Dulcinea y que has ganado nada, lastima para ti que me trajiste al pasado porque mi misión aquí será matarte Midas juro que te matare- Hermione volteo a donde estaba todos los invitados y sus amigos- escúchenme, todos ustedes tiene el poder más grande que es el amor, ayúdenme a vencer, levanten sus varitas para destruir a este mago que no es poderoso porque es un hombre solo, no dejen que el miedo se apodere de ustedes- todos asintieron y sacaron sus varitas incluso Wilson quien había recuperado la conciencia y todos apuntando a Midas gritaban –POR ALEXANDER- en esos miles de rayos salían de las varitas de todo de color azul, representando al hijo de los Moon Solei- POR DULCINEA- todos en la sala comenzaron a llorar al ver que los rayos era de color morado, como los de Dulcinea, Midas se sentía más débil pero aun así trato de atacar pero en ese preciso momento la magia de todos los que estaba ahí y Midas chocaba y en eso dos figuras blancas salían, eran Dulcinea y su Hermano quiene también de sus manos desprendían magia- no puedo morir así no NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- grito midas, los fantasmas desaparecieron pero Hermione estaba tirada en el suelo pálida.


	17. Fuiste mi deseo

Hermione estaba ahí tirada pálida, el hechizo la había golpeado, Tom la tenía entre sus brazos lloraba y le suplicaba

-Hermione ¡despierta!, no Hermione no me puede hacer esto Hermione- decía Tom mientras lloraba.

…

"_Estaba un pequeño niño de ojos azules, piel blanca y cabellos negros sentando solito en un escalón, viendo a muchos niños jugar, él se acercó poco a poco temeroso, hasta que se acercó a los niños quien lo miraban con asco._

_-¿puedo jugar?- dijo el pequeño niño temeroso pero un poco sonriente.  
-No- dijo uno de los niños  
-pero ¿Por qué?- dijo la pequeña criatura nerviosa.  
-porque eres raro, un fenómeno, un asco- dijo una niña  
-SIIIII- decían el resto de los niños y uno de ellos tumbo al pequeño nenito quien aguantaba sus ganas de llorar._

_El pequeño niño se levantó y se fue a donde había estado en un principio, saco de su pequeña mochilita un diario, donde escribió:_

"_Como me gustaría tener un amigo, alguien con quien hablar, quien me de cariño, alguien igual de inteligente que yo, mi alma gemela, no importa que sea niña tal vez si es niña hasta se case conmigo aunque ¿Quién se quisiera casar con un niño como yo?"_

_-Tom es hora de entrar ven a celebrar- dijo una señora._

_Al entrar el pequeño veía como todos festejaban que era el último día de año nuevo, todos abrazados, nadie recordaba una pequeña cosa, ese día también era el cumpleaños de Tom, él se fue a llorar a su habitación que para empeorar el asunto estaba solo, nadie quería ser su compañero, pero en eso entra la señora que era dueña del orfanato_

_-Tom acaso pensaste que se me olvidaría- dijo la mujer con un pequeño panque en sus manos con una velita en medio.  
-Anda Tom pide un deseo- el niño cerro sus ojos y pensó "deseo esa persona que me ame por quien soy, que incluso sea igual a mí, que ría conmigo, que nunca me deje solo, ese es mi deseo" y soplo la velita"_

_-ten Tom, es una foto de tu madre, la tenía guardada para que fuera un regalo de cumple años, espero que te guste- el pequeño tomo la foto y la abrazo era una forma de sentir a sus mamá, la señora se fue y Tom mirando al cielo dijo_

_-Solo espero que se cumpla mi deseo-." _

…

Ese era el recuerdo más puro de Tom, el que más ocultaba era cuando aún esperaba un amigo, alguien que lo amara.

-Hermione….. No me dejes Hermione….. Siempre juntos- decían Tom con el cuerpo de Hermione.  
-Hermione tú fuiste mi deseo- dijo y una de sus lágrimas cayó en los labios de su amada.

En eso Hermione abrió los ojos, recupero el color y lo primero que hizo fue besar a Tom, quien correspondió de inmediato.

-Lo sé Tom, y siempre estaré contigo, te amo-


	18. Adiós Dulcinea

Al despertar Hermione los padres del Dulcinea, estaba ahí con el cuerpo de su hija

-Saben, nunca nos permitimos darle amor, por si nosotros llegábamos amorir- dijo su padre.  
-¿Quién diría que nosotros seriamos los que sufriríamos su muerte- dijo Amelia.

En eso Arcturus comienza a hacer algo que nadie se esperaba conjuro un hechizo con música y comenzó a cantar:

_**He decidido escribirte,  
después de tanto llorar,  
mis lágrimas son hoy estos versos que,  
tu ausencia nunca podrá borrar,  
me voy como vine a tu vida,  
sin hacer ruido me despido me voy,  
pero me cuesta tanto olvidarte mi amor,  
me cuesta tanto decirte adiós!**_

_**En eso se le unió Darién:**_

_**Hoy he vuelto a entender que,  
jamás volverán, aquellos paseos  
de vuelta al hotel,  
en que tú me empujabas  
para no perder, el solo instante en hacer el amor..**_

_**Ambos comenzaron a cantar al mismo tiempo tomándose de las manos:**_

_**dejare de verte crecer,  
me marcho a vivir, donde habita el olvido,  
intentare buscar, otro camino, otro amor,  
cada vez, que intento perder el miedo a caer,  
me tropiezo en mí mismo...  
y dejo escapar a QUIEN ME A QUERIDO,  
y me quedo sin luz...**_

_**Arcturus**_

_**el suelo de mi vida se viste,  
se abriga con hojas de un adiós,  
mi destino es amar y despedirme pedir,  
permiso para vivir. **_

_**Darién:  
te dejaste olvidados en cada rincón,  
de mi alma trocitos de tu CORAZON,  
te dejaste olvidados en mi alma el olor  
dormí abrazado a una flor.. **_

_**Ambos:**_

_**Dejare de verte crecer,  
me marcha a vivir, donde habita el olvido,  
intentare buscar, otro camino, otro amor,  
y no sé si me perderé,  
o me encontrare, me siento tan solo  
pero a mi infierno me iré en busca  
de todo lo que no te di!... **_

_**Arcturus:**_

_**hoy he vuelto a entender que,  
jamás volverás, acariciarme,  
antes de dormir  
y pegada mi pecho, me pides que...  
te abrase y no te deje ir... **_

_**Ambos:**_

_**Dejare de verte crecer,  
me tengo que ir, y encontrar  
mi camino, y nunca olvidare  
lo que me has querido AMOR... **_

_**Ambos:**_

_**Dejare de verte crecer,  
Me marcho a vivir, donde habita el olvido  
Intentare buscar, otro camino, otro amor,  
Cada vez, que intento perder el miedo a caer,  
me tropiezo en mí mismo...  
Y DEJO ESCAPAR A KIEN ME "HA QUERIDO",  
y me quedo sin luz. **_

_**De repente todos en la sala comienzan a cantar, tanto Hermione, Tom, John, TODOS.**_

_**Adiós mi vida me voy, te dejo marchar,  
VIVIRE EN TUS RECUERDOS...  
JAMAS TE OLVIDARE...  
Adiós dulcinea me voy...  
Y SI NOS VOLVEMOS A VER,  
SOLO ABRAZAME...  
SIGO SIENDO AQUEL NIÑO  
CON MIEDO A MADURAR...  
Duermo pegado a tu foto mi amor... **_

_**Adiós dulcinea mi amor!...**_

En eso el cuerpo de Dulcinea se convirtió en pétalos de rosas blancas que fueron llevadas con el viento, los padres de Dulcinea reían

-Ella siempre decía que cuando muriera debíamos cantar y esta es la prueba de ella nos ha oído y el viento es prueba de que Alexander vino por ella- dijo Amelia.

Todos comenzaron a sonreír en ese momento.


	19. Futuro nuevo

-Y que paso después mamá dinos, por favor dinos- me decía mi querido hijo .

-Pues Hermione se casó obviamente con Tom y Tom se convirtió en primer ministro y Hermione en auror aunque solo fue por unos años, luego tuvieron solo un hijo Alexander Tom Riddle Moon.  
Por otra parte Darién y John jamás volvieron a saber de ellos se cree que se casaron pero no se puso nada más, Arcturus se casó con una mujer y tuvieron un hijo Orión Black y Malfoy también fíjate él se casó y tuvo a un hijo a el cual le dio el mismo nombre de el-

-Y que pasaron con sus hijos, anda dime abuelita yo sé que tú sabes- ay como negarme a los ojos de mi querido hijo con sus ojos azules como mi padre, lástima que yo tengo los ojos de la abuela Hermione.

-Bueno Orion se casó con una fulana la cual nunca me aprendía el nombre y tuvieron dos hijos Sirius y Regulus.

-Oh por Merlín los Tíos Canuto y Regulus?- asentí.

-El hijo de Malfoy tuvo otro hijo que se llamó Lucius – mi hijo quedo más impresionado.  
-por ultimo Alexander Riddlen tuvo una hija llamada…-  
-Dulcinea Ercilia a honor de la mujer de la historia es decir tu mamá- contesto mi hijo.  
- así es ajajaj, vez te sabes su futuro mucho mejor que yo- dije riendo.  
-no mamá continua-  
-bueno, como recordaras, yo entre en la generación de Tío Regulus, pero me enamore de un amigo del Tío Sirius-  
- de papá verdad-  
- si amor de papá, James Charlus Potter , cuando tu bisabuelo se enteró casi me mata-  
- pero se casaron y me tuvieron y todos felices para siempre-  
- ajajjaja si tienes razón, mejor ve a jugar con Draco de seguro te esta esperado- mi hijo asintió el y su amigo jugaron durante hora, habían sido amigos desde la niñez, veo a mi esposo riendo con sus amigos Sirius, ese hombre nunca sentara cabeza ni aunque le pague hasta Regulus se ha casado, Remus quien se casó con una jovencita pero no importa para el amor no hay edad, Snape quien e convirtió en amigo de mi esposo cuando él y Lily se casaron, que cosas, antes Lily era el objetivo principal de James luego cuando ella comenzó a andar con Snape me decidió a mí lo mejor de mi vida, Lucius y Narcisa están aquí, el pequeño Draco siempre será el mejor amigo de mi hijo pero claro falta Peter quien no deseo seguir siendo amigos de mi marido por alguna razón que desconozco la verdad a mi Peter me agrado demasiado miedoso para ser un Gryffindor ajajaj creo que nunca olvidare la cara de mi padre cuando fui sorteada y caí en Gryffindor. Veo a mi familia y amigos ahí pero no puedo evitar ver a dos personas en especial a mi padre con mi abuela Hermione y mi abuelo Tom, ambos aún se ven frescos como no si el profesor Dumbledore sigue siendo Director que mis abuelos no seguirán con un carácter de dos jóvenes, como los amo, todos aquí festejando que mañana mi hijo Harry James Potter ira a Hogwarts estoy demasiado emocionada, en especial James, aunque veo un pequeño romance entre mi hijo y la hija de Lily no sé si eso sea correcto, ya que Draco también parece gustarle.

PROV HERMIONE.

Hoy aquí viendo a mi querido bisnieto Harry jugando con Malfoy, al parecer mi querida nieta le ha contado el porqué de su nombre, pero claro Harry ha cambiado él tiene ojos azules y aunque tu cabello es negro tiene uno que otro rayo castaño, no tiene esa cicatriz en forma de rayo, es un joven demasiado normal en nuestro mundo, mi esposo tan guapo como siempre el primer ministro de magia, jamás me arrepentiré de este viaje, ver a mi nieta tan parecida a Dulcinea, agradezco que mi hijo le haya colocado ese nombre a honor de ella, hace mucho que no sé nada de los señores Moon Solei, solo me pagaron la colegiatura y un departamento pero después de graduarme no los necesite más, Albus se ha convertido en el abuelo de Alexander mi hijo tan parecido a su padre lástima que su esposa haya muerto hace años, pero mi nieta nunca a borrado esa sonrisa.

Estábamos en la estación, apunto de despedir a nuestros nietos bueno bisnietos, veo como Harry va corriendo a despedirse de mi querida nieta, James es un buen hombre aunque no lo crean estoy feliz que Harry Potter siga existiendo Harry no merecía menos que una familia que lo amara, no negare que me preocupe cuando me contaron que Lily se había enamorado de Snape pero al ver que la madre de Harry iba ser una de mis herederas me llene de gusto, sé que Ercilia es una excelente madre y James un excelente padre aunque Harry ya no tenga ojos verdes si no azules sigue siendo el Harry que conocí bueno aunque tiene demasiados toques James, comienzo a ver a todos aquellos que eran enemigo o que estaban muertos a nuestro alrededor y no puedo evitar llorar, mi esposo me toma de la mano

-Ocurre algo Hermione?-  
-Hay Tom es que si tu hubieras estado en ese futuro que yo pertenecí lloraríamos como yo-  
-porque es muchos mejor este futuro-  
-mucho mejor, Harry tiene una familia, yo tengo al amor de mi vida aunque creme jamás pensé que James y Snape podrían llevarse bien-  
- no me quiero imaginar la cara que podrán cuando sepan que Lucy la hija de Lily anda con nuestro querido nieto Harry- dijo mi esposo riendo-  
- ese día nos vamos lo más lejos de Inglaterra-  
- de Inglaterra del continente-  
-Tom te amo-  
-Hermione yo siempre te amare y nunca lo dudes porque eres mi bruja, mi esposa, porque siempre _**fuiste y serás mi deseo**_ mi amada Hermione-

…

Chicas y chicos aquí termina mi primer fanfic, tal vez no sea el mejor pero a mi me gusto, espero que también ustedes, gracias a todas aquella que comentaron créame que cuando se me iba la inspiración solo leía sus comentarios los quiero muchos y gracias por seguir esta historia.

Travesura realizada, nox


	20. Agradecimientos

GRACIAS ha todas esas personas que leyeron mi fanfinc de esta pareja que amo pero muchas gracias enserio incluso a los que le dieron en favoritos es que enserio no tienen idea de lo feliz que me hacia saber que leían mi fanfic.

Gracias a:

Annie Darcy

Gattu18

Hoshi Yuhi

Katesnapemalfoy

kuro roses kuran malfoy

Luna White 29

Mareliz Luna

SimiKatolis

Tulip Black

yue yuna

gracias a por poner en favoritos a:

Hoshi Yuhi 06-14-2013

Katesnapemalfoy

LethydeMarvel

Mareliz Luna

eliza riddle cullen

kuro roses kuran malfoy

yue yuna

Mareliz Luna

Si se repinten es porque solo copie :') gracias enserio.


End file.
